Transformed
by Knightryder007
Summary: Moving to a new town is always scary. New people, new friends, new enemies. New gossip and secrets. But for Miranda, a new resident to Iacon, is there more than meets the eye to her new neighbors? Rated T for themes and language. Bayverse with a hint of Primeverse. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN!
1. Moving Out

**This is a rewritten and edited version of Chapter 1 of my story. Basically, this story is Transformers done in the style of the TV series _Once Upon A Time_. Set in the Bayverse with hints of the Prime continuity.**

* * *

**********Chapter 1**  
Moving Out

All that spun around her mind were four words: 'I'm outta here. Finally!'. After managing to somehow buy a smallish property out in some obsolete town, Miranda was finally moving out. She was at breaking point living in a run-down apartment in the inner suburbia of a crowded, old and rather large town. It had been a dreary existence for the tomboy. Roommates were in and out, and often they were either incredibly boring or incredibly annoying. The true breaking point for her was when she had found a pair of used underwear in her bed. A skimpy strip of anorexic-sized ladies' underwear. The worst part of that was her roommate was her roommate was a stout, young MAN. Out of this 'unsavory' behavior of her roommate, she had cracked it, destroyed almost all his belongings, almost destroyed HIM, leaving her petrified roomate cowering and shaking, and left for this mysterious new town. Allured by its statement of 'a residential area, two years young, with all the facilities you'll ever need!'. Damn brochure. It never told Miranda about the insanely winding roads. Truly there was 'more than meets the eye' to this town. Miranda looked over the crumpled brochure again, scoffed lightly, then scrunched it up and put it on the carseat next to her.

"Mind not messin' oop the cab, laddie? I haf' two jobs 'fter yer' messy ass!" yelled the taxi driver from the driver's seat. He was in his senior years, had slanted eyes with reddish pupils, and a prominent bush of a beard covering half his face. He wore a faded old military uniform, and had a cane resembling a fighter jet's landing gear, complete with wheels, which lay in the front passenger seat. Miranda had opted to sit in the back as the stupid cane had kept digging into her side when she had sat at the front. The front was now occupied by one of Miranda's luggage bags.

"Come on, pick 'oop the trash!"

Miranda groaned. She hated being told to clean up. She was a messy, undone individual, and HATED order. And 'Laddie'! LADDIE! Miranda groaned again. Her short, messy mop of deep, black hair and tall, stocky build was quite boyish, and she was often mistaken for a man. She snapped back at the old taxi driver, "First of all, it's LASS. Second of all, I'm Miranda."

"Goin' to Iacon? Are ye mad? There might be e'rrythin' her need 'ere boot it's fifty min'ootes to the nearest big ci'iy!"

Miranda cocked an eyebrow. The taxi driver's Scottish/Cockney accent was making it hard to understand him, but from what she heard, he had said something along the lines of: 'You're mad going to Iacon! The nearest big city is fifty minutes away!'.

"That's the point. I want to get away from the crowds. Anyway, what's your name, Mister..."

"Jeff Eyre. I used to belong to that grand ci'iy off o` `ere, but then ma` boss fired me from that wretched ol` mausoleum ah worked at. Ne`er liked that man. Nuttin` but destruction `e was! So ah packed mah bags and left for this `ere town yer movin` to!"

So he lived here too. He was 'getting away from all of it' as well. Miranda ran her fingers through her tangled hair. She yawned, and continued to talk to the driver.

"So how's it like in Iacon? You know, the residents, the facilities..."

"Ach, the people you be mee'in there, all then are nice as cake. 'Xept for that 'ol Tronus kid! One 'eck o' a terror, she is!"

"That 'Tronus' kid?" asked Miranda. In any town, there would always be one bad egg. By how the driver just described her, she really was a menace in that town.

"Megan Adrien Tronus. Act like she own the `ole town. An` in a way she does. `Er uncle`s the Mayor. She got all kind'a immun'ty in the town. She steal som' things, yer the witness, she'll pay yer to keep yer trap shut. Ne'er liked 'er either!"

_What an old prune_, thought Miranda to herself. This guy seemed to hate a lot of people. I mean, the Megan kid gave you money! Maybe she should become a 'witness' to something as well. She was quite low on money after buying this miraculously cheap property, once owned by a lady by the name of Serena Starr, and had already had some things delivered and set up in there. She then had another question for the old man.

"So who`s the mayor?"

"Ma 'ole boss. Theo Fallon Tronus. Nasty 'ole scrooge. Hates er'rythin'. Loves power, though. Actually, he on...Well, we're 'ere! Welcome to Iacon, lassie!" The old taxi driver pulled up in front of the town hall. Miranda stared at the town hall. It was a large building, with a majestic sign and a shiny purple sigil on the sign. It looked like a fox's head with a pronged crown. Could that be the town's coat of arms? Miranda dismissed it, and clawed for the door handle of the cab. Picking up her bags, she slowly clambered out of the vehicle.

**To be continued...**


	2. The Town Hall

**Chapter 2**  
The Town Hall

As Miranda climbed out of the taxi, vertigo almost overcame her. She fell back down into the seat of the car and groaned. The car ride had been incredibly rough, and the luggage in the car made it worse. She had bruises on every part of her body, and her head was pounding hard.

"Lassie? Yer alright?"

"No! Why did you think I fell back in?!" Miranda was horribly dizzy from the winding trip. Whichever idiot who made the stupid brochure would pay. No mention of the violent zig-zags, hairpins and downhills. And the old grouch's vicious driving skills didn't make it any better. As Miranda got back to her feet, she felt a familiar acidic feeling rising in her throat. Her eyes widened. She ran over to one side quickly, foam rapidly forming at the corner of her mouth.

"I'm gonna...BLEURGGH!"

Miranda threw up behind a bush. She rubbed her temples, and sighed as the headache and nausea finally passed. She shook her head, and went to grab her bags. She found her knapsack, took out a bottle of water and gargled some, getting rid of the sour and bitter taste in her mouth.

"Ach, in all ma' years, I've ne'er seen anyone ralph like yer!"

Miranda shot an annoyed look at him, then went to retrieve her luggage. She hauled two giant luggage bags out of the trunk of the can, and put them aside. She climbed back into the backseats to get some smaller bags, then looped the knapsack around her shoulders. She then paid the taxi driver, who sped off on a smaller road. Taking all the luggage, she started to make her way to the town hall. Looking down, she noticed something on her larger luggage bag had come undone. She reached down to fix it, and as a result, she fell forward and ploughed into someone.

"Hey! Get off my boyfriend!" said a sharp, curt female voice.

"Whoa! I'm sorry!"

"You will be." replied a different voice. A darker and deeper voice, obviously belonging to a male. Miranda looked up, and saw a couple towering over her. The woman who had yelled first had long black hair with blue wisps, blue eyes, and a slim muscular body. Her expression was screwed into an intimidating leer, which gave her the appearance of an angry hawk. Standing next to her was the person Miranda almost mowed over. He wore a ripped black shirt, black jeans, and was quite muscular. He also had blue eyes and short black dog tag had an odd face on it. It looked like the purple coat of arms of the town hall, but it had more of a bulldog appearance. He had scars on his body, as if he had been in a war, and also sent a threatening look Miranda's way. The couple continued to send death threats her way. 'The residents are nice as cake' my ass, thought Miranda. She walked to the door of the town hall, and the double doors automatically opened.

The inside of the town hall was quite grandiose, with a gold bench and a few clerks working behind the desks. The purple sigil she saw earlier was also pinned on the arch above the desks. Glass panelling protected the clerks. Miranda left her luggage at the side of the hall on a hotel-style trolley, and went up to one of the desks.

"Hi. I'm moving here an I need to get the paperwork done."

"You must be Miranda. Miranda Primus."

Miranda nodded. She studied the clerk who was serving her. He had spiked blue hair, a blue suit and a red tie. He had glowing blue eyes and a warm yet strong expression. He had a golden badge with the purple sigil and his name: Oliver Inpax.

"So where is my new home?" Her furniture move had been arranged by Oliver himself. This was the first time she had met him in person, and she was quite surprised at his appearance. He had a deceptively deep voice, and over the phone Miranda had assumed him to be slightly...different.

"Let's see. 12 Nemesis lane, is it?"

"Yes. I think so." answered Miranda. She had bought the house, even had had a good look at it at a reliable internet auction. From the pictures she had looked at, it was quite a small 90's sitcom style house. Miranda liked the look of it. It just needed a little DIY to bring it back to a good standard.

"I guess I have a new next-door neighbor, then!" said the clerk.

"You live at 10 Nemesis Lane?"

"No. 14. Miss Tronus lives at 10 Nemesis Lane."

No wonder that Starr character had moved. Megan probably did something bad to her. Better watch out for her.

"So...paperwork! We better get that done." said Oliver suddenly. He revealed a thin stack of official-looking documents and handed them to Miranda. She quickly filled the papers and signed then consent forms. Saying goodbye to Oliver, Miranda turned and picked up her bags. She walked down the small street here the cabbie went, which lead to Nemesis Lane. She saw a street of houses and a small takeaway to the side, the small building illuminated by fairy lights. Other than that spot of light, the rest of the street was quite dim and dark. It was already 5pm, and Miranda was getting tired. As she approached her house, she saw a figure standing in front of it...


	3. 12 Nemesis Lane: A Cold Welcome

**Chapter 3**  
12 Nemesis Lane: A Cold Welcome

As Miranda approached 12 Nemesis Lane, her new home, she saw a figure standing in from of it. From the back, she could see this person was extremely tall, even taller than herself. The person of interest wore a metallic silver shirt, long pants, and had a black leather jacket draped partially over one shoulder. The person turned around, and without knowing, Miranda somehow knew who it was. Megan. Her red eyes, large and also glowing much like Oliver's, seemed to burn holes into Miranda. She smiled, revealing her teeth, which were a metallic pearlescent color. They were all pointed, like a piranha's. Megan's hair was spiky and scruffy, as if to form a sharp helmet around her head. Her brows were thick and accented, giving her an aura of superiority. She looked down at Miranda and began talking to her.

"Seems the newcomer has finally arrived." Megan's voice was deep and harsh, which gave Miranda the shivers.

"Yes...you are Megan, grand cousin of the Mayor, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you worked it out so soon. To most residents, I'm a menace. Have you ever wondered why the previous tenant left?" Her questioning unsettled Miranda. "Don't fret, girl. I won't bite."

"I damn hope so." A person with such teeth saying such a statement. It was no wonder why Miranda didn't believe her. Megan laughed at the remark and continued.

"Still, I hope you know I am the mayor's nephew, so pay me some respect." spat Megan before turning left and heading back to her own home. Miranda gave a questioning look, and then walked up the stairs to her own home. She used the key Oliver had just given her to open the door, and made her way inside. Her house had been mostly set up, but some unopened boxes remained. Her house had a large living room to the left, a small kitchen to the right, and a staircase to the upper floor right in front of her. The upper floor consisted of a small corridor, the left path leading to the spare room, and the other to the master bedroom and a small bathroom. Miranda was quite pleased at the setup. She opened a packet of snacks, and began placing the items from her suitcase into their positions. After a tiring two hours of shifting and placing items around her new residence, Miranda could finally call this place home. She was pleased at her work, and decided to trot down to a local takeaway. The one on Nemesis Lane was a bit run-down, so she explored the other parts of town, settling at a small McDonald's at the far end of town. She bought her food home, and plonked herself in front of the TV. She was tired from the all-day move, from packing to now. She sighed as she finally got a moment of peace. Hopefully tomorrow would be not so stressful.

**Megan's POV**  
That Starscream. If only he hadn't stole my transformation gun. SHE wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for that imbecile. Starscream...you will pay for all this trouble! Actually, here she comes now. So this was Miranda. A young, tall woman stood behind me. She was taking the time to look over me. She seemed to be a bit tired, and she had quite a number of bags on her person. The only non-Cybertronian to live in this town.

"Seems the newcomer has finally arrived."


	4. Megan A Tronus

**Chapter 4**  
Megan A. Tronus

Morning came. Not that the sleeping form of Miranda cared. She never knew how tired she actually was until she flipped onto bed last night after her dinner and a movie. Snoring loudly, she turned around in her bed in her sleep, right into an angle where the sun that peeked through shone into her face, light seeping into her closed eyes, waking her up.

"Damnit...go away, sun..."

Miranda had been sleeping soundly until this point. Turning around again, she quickly fell into the clutches of sleep again. A few birds sang outside her window, but she could not care less about them either. A few cars whooshed by outside. A few people had decided to start a barbeque near her window, the smell sneaking under the window of Miranda's bedroom and reaching her, tantalizing and teasing her. She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. Miranda only cared about her precious sleep.

However, not everyone shared Miranda's sentiment. A tall figure stepped up the wooden stairs that lead to her house, and began promptly knocking loudly on the door. Inside, Miranda cursed. Throwing her covers off, she quickly put on a bathrobe and groggily ran downstairs, tripping over various things and almost falling down on numerous occasions, and managed to answer the door before the person on the other side smashed the door down. What Miranda saw woke her up immediately.

"Megan...why are you here?"

Megan smiled. She donned the same leather jacket as before, but her silver shirt had been replaced with a ripped purple one, which had a few red marks on it. Her piranha teeth shone in the light, illuminating the fresh red marks on them. Miranda looked into the other woman's piercing eyes, and asked her question once again, but with more spite.

"What are you doing here? I'm trying to sleep! It's..."

"10:30. Pretty late, wouldn't you agree?" retorted Megan, her smarmy smile only adding to Miranda's annoyance. Miranda scowled. She always slept past 10:30! Unless she had to get up to go somewhere important.

Megan continued "Well, have you settled in well yet? I heard the last tenant didn't really like it here..."

Miranda nodded, hoping to shut Megan up for a bit. "It's fine here...Better than my old apartment, at least..." Miranda had hated that old, run-down building. And the roommates she always got. Annoying, boring, stupid...only once had she ever had a roommate who wasn't a complete moron or asshole.

"It's a nice place. The garden's trashed, though..."

Miranda hadn't even thought of looking there. She had never been the gardening type, even being called 'brown thumb' by the local gardeners on one particular school trip in her childhood.

"...and the heating doesn't really work...but I'm sure you could work it out..."

Miranda huffed. She was getting nowhere fast.

"...Starr really didn't leave the bathroom in a nice condition..."

Miranda growled as Megan continued rambling about the faults of her new house. Suddenly, Megan perked up.

"Why don't I organize a house-warming party? I promise you, it would be a _blast_..."

Miranda shook her head. Sure, she'd like to meet the other residents, but with Megan planning the party, who knew what could happen?! Miranda decided wisely it was the time to show her unwelcome guest the door.

"See you around, Megan. I've got other stuff to do."

Megan smiled. "Why? Let me stay a bit. I'm sure you'd enjoy a little compan..."

Suddenly, Megan's phone beeped. Megan pulled the device out, the device being an oddly-shaped...something...with odd glyphs inscribed on it, and scowled at the number. Megan turned around, and walked off wordlessly and quickly towards her own house next door, holding the phone. As the sun hit her face, Miranda could swear she saw a demon in that face...Miranda sighed, and closed the door. This was going to be an...interesting...place to live...

* * *

**R&R please!**


	5. Secrets Among Static

**Chapter 5 is really short. But I'll make up for it in Chapter 6, which is going to be much longer than any than the other chapters so far.**

**Chapter 5**

Secrets Among Static

#HISS# #CRACKLE#

"ARE THE PREPARATIONS READY?"

"Yes, my liege. Soon he'll be stripped of the title Pri..."

"SILENCE! AFTER WHAT YOU DID, YOU SHOULD BE..."

"I'm sorry! So sorry, O Lord Mega..."

"SIIIIIILLLLLEEEENCE! DID YOUR CARRIER TEACH YOU ANY FORM OF RESPECT?! DO NOT CUT IN! AND DO NOT REVEAL ANY SENSITIVE INFORMATION! JUST YOU WAIT UNTIL I GET MY TRUE FORM BACK!"

"Excuse me M'lord..."

"Yes?"

"I think I leaked a little transmission fluid..."

"~GRRRRRRRRrrrr~... I work with idiots..."

**Chapter 6 will be up soon. In it Oliver makes another appearance, and another person makes an appearance... A person with a cat and a bird...**


	6. Lazerbeak And Ravage

**Thanks to AUTOBOT NIGHTMARE for her awesome reviews. I`m so glad you like my story^_^. And in regards to the pairings, there will be a few, but not for a while. This is a HUGE chapter( for me, anyways XD). Flames will be used to set fire to the rain.**

**Chapter 6  
**Lazerbeak and Ravage

After Miranda had her breakfast, she decided to get accustomed with the residents of Iacon. She walked out of her house, had a stretch, and lo and behold, she saw 2 people walking past Oliver`s house. Those people were actually the couple she had a slight 'disagreement' with yesterday.

"YOU AGAIN! COME ANY CLOSER, YOU SLUT, AND I`LL..."

"Mia! Calm down!" yelled the man next to her.

"Umm...Hi? I`m Miranda. Sorry about the misunderstanding from yesterday..."

"OHHHHhhh...YOU BETTER BE!" yelled Mia with exceptional spite.

"Name`s Hyde. Ira Hyde. My girlfriend is Mia Crow Archel. She`s a bit...hot tempered."

"Hi...Miranda...Grrrrrrrr..." Mia said, obviously still mad at Miranda.

"So you`re new here?" asked Ira.

"Yes." answered Miranda.

After a short introduction, Miranda managed to avoid being killed by Mia and decided to visit Oliver.

#KNOCK# #KNOCK#

"Who is it?"

"Miranda. Just wanted to say hi."

"Come on in."

Miranda stepped into Oliver`s house. The house was very neat, plain and organized, almost like an army base-well, the front of it, anyway. The other rooms were either upstairs or behind a wall. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared round a corner. She was tall, but very thin. She had long hair, black with purple tips and blue streaks through it. An odd-looking hairclip stuck out from it. A large "bang" of hair covered a side of her face. She was wearing sharp, bright red sunglasses and a silver kerchief around her nose and mouth. She wore a deep blue top with turquoise on the front. But the most striking feature of this woman was the magnificent bird sitting on her shoulder. When she saw Miranda, she ducked quickly behind the wall.

"Who`s that? A friend?" asked a very curious Miranda.

"No. She is just here to get her cat. It ran off. Again."

"Her CAT?! But she was holding a bird!"

Oliver quickly answered "That`s her other pet. It never leaves her side...well, usually."

"Odd. So what`s her name?"

"Sondra."

"JUST Sondra?" Miranda was starting to get aggressive with the questions. Just then, the mysterious woman-Sondra, appeared round the corner with a cat, as if on cue. She ran past Oliver and Miranda. As she ran past, Miranda got a closer look at the animals. The huge bird had black wings, a sleek silver coat of feathers on its body and bright red rings around its eyes. It also had a razor-sharp black beak. The cat was blackish-bluish, kind of like Sondras hair. It had a bright yellow triangular mark on its head. It had a black collar with the work 'Ravage' written on a shiny gold tag attached to it. She went out the door without another word.

"So the cats name is Ravage. What`s the birds name?" asked Miranda to Oliver. After all, he WAS the clerk for the town hall. He should know.

"Lazerbeak."

"LAZERBEAK?! That`s the weirdest name I have ever heard!" exclaimed Miranda."So where does Sondra live? I`d like to visit her sometime."

"Sorry, I can`t tell you that. Sondra requested I keep quiet about personal information. She likes privacy. Resident security, you know."

"Oh." Miranda responded, slightly disappointed. But she then thought of something. Maybe she could bribe him!

"Do you want to join me for lunch? I am STARVED, but don`t really know where to go to eat." asked Miranda.

"Sorry, but I must turn down that offer. Ravage...well...ummm...he literally 'ravaged' my garden, so I`ve got to clean it up before I do anything else. Sondra's pets are notorious around Nemesis Lane for causing property damage. Maybe some other time, Miranda."

Mission Failed. Miranda made a mental note to look out for the vandal pets. Just as she was about to leave, something on Oliver`s arm caught her eye. A tattoo, partially covered by the top Oliver was wearing.

"What`s that?" asked Miranda, gesturing at the tattoo.

**Sondra's POV**

"FIND THE MATRIX OF LEADERSHIP. IT SHOULD BE SOMEWHERE IN ORION`S HOUSE. ALSO, TRY TO LOCATE THE ALLSPARK SHARD AFTER SEARCHING HIS HOUSE. I WILL GIVE YOU APPROXIMATE COORDINATES OF THE SHARD."

My leader needs to stop yelling through the comlink. All those years of Starscream`s treachery has changed him...or right now, _her_. I deployed Ravage to be set up at Orion`s house, and to create a distraction. I have done this many times. Naturally, it means when I go collect Ravage, I will be able to enter Orion`s house and search _inside_ the house, where the Matrix will likely be. Luckily the incident 2 years ago means Orion has lost all memories of it. But right now, I shall search for the shard. It is midnight, so not many people will be awake. The perfect environment for such a mission.

The search for the shard was successful, and my leader is most pleased with me. The shard will be collected by my leader due to a matter of 'revenge'. However, the search for the Matrix proved fruitless, as a certain "Miranda" woman has unknowingly aborted the search. I will have to find another time, or tactic to ensure my search is thorough and undisturbed. But right now, I must not let that Miranda woman know anything more about me than my name. It would be very...detrimental to the mission and me if she were to know more. I must inform my leader about her, as she seems very curious. If she were to do anything threatening, it could jeopardise our whole mission. I now understand my leaders thirst for 'revenge'. Miranda will be dealt with accordingly. By me. But first, I will need to gather information about her.


	7. The Tattoo

**Chapter 7 is here! Please review! The tattoo is supposed to be the 'Prime' Cyberglyph. Search it up if you want to. **

**Chapter 7**  
Tattoo

"Oh, this ?" Oliver said as he pulled up the sleeve. Now that Miranda saw the whole tattoo, she thought it resembled something Chinese or Japanese. Even though she was of Chinese descent, she was not that good at reading Chinese, but could still tell if it was Chinese or not. However this was not Chinese, and definitely not something she had seen before. It looked almost like a fraction, the 'top' had a '3h' on it and on the bottom, alternating 'brushstrokes'- long-short-long-short-on the bottom.

"Where did you get that tattoo? It looks like something ancient Chinese. " said Miranda.

"I don`t know... It`s been there for ages..." said Oliver.

"How do you forget something like a tattoo? I mean, it hurts to get one. There`s needles and stuff." Miranda became increasingly curious. It was just her nature to know everything. Even at 9, she knew all the secrets of her house. Being an orphan, she lived with foster parents. She didn't really remember much of her childhood before she was 8, which she found very odd. They were really annoyed when she managed to enter their room and discovers...some rather...questionable stuff.

"I don`t know. I really have no idea!" Oliver yelled, getting annoyed.

"Maybe it`s a temporary..." Miranda said. Usually, Miranda never thought too much of what she did, and did anything to achieve her goal, whatever it be. This was one of those moments. She held Oliver`s arm in her vice-like grip, and proceeded to try to rub at the tattoo with her thumb.

"OW! You`re rubbing my skin off!" yelled Oliver in pain.

" Well, we now know it`s permanent..."

"Look, why don`t you get your lunch? You must be starving." Oliver said, trying to get rid of his now unwanted guest. His patience, as long as it was, had run out.

"Fine, Mister Antisocial. I`ll go. Next time just ask. Okay?! I don`t really get subtle hints." Miranda managed to say before Oliver literally pushed her out of the house."

**Oliver`s POV**

I had no idea how hectic my morning would be. It all started when I was woken by a loud crash coming from my backyard. That cat. Again. I got up, dressed myself into a casual shirt and jeans, and went out into the backyard. And then I saw it. Ravage. Sondra`s cat. It had caused much damage to my backyard. The grass was torn up, many flowerpots were broken, and the bushes were also torn up. Who would have thought that a mere cat could cause so much damage? Sondra would be here soon. I hope that bird she has remains calm. I do not wish for a repeat of what happened_ last_ time.

Sondra arrived 20 minutes later. As much as I would`ve liked to contain Ravage, he would not let me close to him. That cat had razor-sharp claws which seemed to have barbs that tear into your skin. He attacked everyone that got near him, except Sondra and Megan,her close friend. Without a word, she went to my garden to retrieve her pet. In all the time I have known her, she has not spoken a word. I think she might be mute. She also never showed her face, which was always covered with a kerchief and sunglasses.

As Sondra was collecting the cat, my doorbell rang once again. The person standing at the door was the newcomer, Miranda. She had come to greet me. I had planned to come to her house to welcome her later in the day, but now that Miranda was here, I saw no reason to do so anymore. She seemed very curious about Sondra, but respecting her wishes, I only told Miranda Sondra`s name and the name of her pets. She was also incredibly interested in my tattoo; a mark that I have no idea how I acquired. She was very rash with her actions. I pushed her out before she could gawk at anything else. I just hope nothing else weird happens today, as I`m getting tired at just 11 in the morning.

**Rate and Review please !**


	8. The Breakaway Takeaway

**Chapter 8 is up! Thanks to Jetcycle for the review. The accent was hard to imitate XD**

**Chapter 8**  
The Breakaway Takeaway

By now, Miranda was absolutely STARVED. She decided to go around Iacon to find a restaurant. Or at least, a decent takeaway. She eventually found a takeaway called 'The Breakaway Takeaway'. The owner of the store, affectionately called Bae 'Breakaway' Raeka Rae, was a young, happy guy who enjoyed his job-most of the time.

"Welcome to Breakaway Takeaway. What can I get you, my friend?"

"I'd like to get a..." Miranda looked at the menu. There were the typical takeaway foods, then there were a few odd ones. One of the odd items was called "Essence of Dark Energon", which stuck out to Miranda because of it's insane price.

"Wow. The Essence of Dark Energon sure is expensive!"

"Yeah, the ingredients are rare. It's a rather strong drink. About the only person who like the drink is the notorious..."

"Let me guess...Megan."

"Yeah. She's the only one who orders this drink. Dude, it's so strong it makes most people chuck. We use it in a comp I hold. Winner is the one that chugs the most Dark-En. Usually that's Megan."

"Why don't you pull it off the menu?" asked Miranda.

" Dude, you know that Megs loves this drink. She's got friends in high place. Dark-En off the menu, restaurant outta business."

"She has a lot of power, it seems..."

"DOES. She has done some...shady business with Barry Cade, the head copper."

"Heh. Bad cop, eh? Ow well, I'll get the BT special."

"Sure, dude. Wait about 3 minutes, 'kay?"

After Miranda got her lunch, she raced home. Relaxing in her couch, she began to eat her lunch. She had almost finished, but then she heard a knock at the door. These few days had been super hectic, and it was only going to be more so..."

**In the next chapter, another certain person makes an appearance. Clue? The next chapter is called "Doctor, doctor".**


	9. Doctor, Doctor

**Chapter 9 already?! It's been just 3 days! Yet again, the chapters are short...**

**Chapter 9**  
Doctor, doctor

"Who is it?"

"I'm the local doctor."

The DOCTOR?! What was this going to be about?! Miranda cautiously opened the door. Standing at the door was a middle-aged man in a scrub with 'IACON MEDICAL CENTER' on it, which looked official enough. He had a friendly smile on face, and a large scar over his eye.

"Hi. My name is Ace Ract. I'm here for a mandatory health check."

"What do you mean, mandatory?"

"Oh, I never explained. You see, all new residents of Iacon get a mandatory health check. It's to keep the town healthy."

"Uhh...okay? So...when do I booked an appointement?" asked Miranda.

"Oh, just come any time into my clinic. I'm free most of the time. It's adjacent to the town hall."

"That might be a while though. I still have some stuff to organize in my house."

"That's fine. Just remember to visit within a week."

"Okay." Before he left, Miranda asked another question.

"Hey, Mister Ract..."

"What is it?""

"Why do you need a health check? I mean, it's not like I came from another country..."

"Since the incident 2 years ago. Have you heard of it?

"No."

"Well, go to the Library. There's more info there than on the internet."

Miranda's curious nature started gnawing away at her sanity. Meeting other residents could wait. The only thing on her mind was the incident.

**Ace's POV**

Grrrr...Sometimes my associates are idiots. Trying to prank me again. My flashbacks are not funny! Uhh...why do I imagine I'm in a war?! Well, I better visit the new resident. I better take off my necklace. That stupid purple rock is glowing again. I need to stop living in the past. I'm a doctor, for goodness sake! Still, I feel bad for leaving the only connection to my past. Ever since the event 2 years ago...

**Blitzwing**: OOOOOH! CLIFFHANGER AH-HAHAHAHAHA!

**KnightRyder007**: Since when did YOU get here? Oh well, while you're here, REVIEW! NOW!


	10. Research

**Chapter 10 is up! Miranda now finds out about the history of Iacon**

**Chapter 10**  
Research

Miranda raced to the library. Curiosity had gotten the better of her . While she was at the library, she decided to also research Oliver's odd tattoo. She was absolutely intrigued by it. She found an almanac of Iacon. She looked up the event from 2 years ago and found this:

_**January 24th**_

_A comet crash landed in the vicinity of what is now known as Nemesis Lane. Reports of 'alien diseases' that had infected people were false, and was the cause of direct exposure to radiation. 12 people have been treated to radiation exposure, however, none of them recovered. erratic behavior was displayed, the condition thought to be the Whitwicky Syndrome, where sufferers continuously ramble on about 'aliens'. The sufferers have repeatedly said the words 'The 13!', 'Primus', and 'Unicron'. They also drew odd symbols such as these:  
_

Miranda almost had a heart attack. Oliver's tattoo! And her name! Her last name is Primus! She hurriedly borrowed the book. Upon further research, she found a page about...aliens. Aliens covered in metal armour. By then her lunch was cold.

**Oh My! The actual 'Formers make an appearance! In the next chapter, Miranda finds out more about the 'Formers from an expert. Stay tuned!**_  
_


	11. Beatrice Goldberg

**Sorry for not uploading in ages, I don't usually upload on weekends. I'll make up for it by uploading a lot! **

**Chapter 11**  
Beatrice Goldberg

**_January 26_**

_Reported alien sightings have been confirmed by photos and videos from witnesses. Local 'expert' Beatrice Goldberg explains:'These are alien beings called Cybertronians- giant, technological beings. Mind you, they are as alive as you and me. They are hunting for Energon, their main fuel. There are two seperate divisions-The Autobots and the Decepticons.' When asked about her intricate knowledge, Beatrice claimed she had once been one of these aliens- a scout named Bumblebee. Due to her delusions, she has been currently detaned at a lost mental hospital._

Miranda had another another heart attack. At Breakaway Takeaway she SWORE she she saw a drink called 'Essence of Dark Energon'. In fact, she had quite a discussion about the beverage with Bae, the owner of 'The Breakaway Takeaway'. There were way too many consequences. She had to visit Beatrice to find out more. She had no idea how to find the 'local mental hospital'. Then she remembered. Ace Ract! The doctor! Maybe he'd know where the the loony bin was. But her checkup had to wait. Night was approaching, and Miranda's hunger was growing again. She decided to pay Bae a visit to ask about the Dark-En. But when she got to the store, it was closed. Weird. Miranda was unaware that there was a person nearby. a person with sharp teeth and red eyes. As the figure took off, they muttered "She knows too much"

**So how is this chapter? And do you know who Beatrice is? Stay tuned! And PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. The Blize Winge Mental Facility

**Chapter 12. YAY! **

**Blitzwing: **OOOH CAMEO!

**Chapter 12  
**The Blize Winge Medical Facility

Miranda finally decided to curb her hunger by cooking some 2 minute noodles. She wasn't very hungry; she was too intrigued by the 'alien' mystery. After gulping down the noodles, Miranda went back to the book to find out more. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find anymore about the aliens. Realizing she hadn't a full night's sleep from the last 2 days, she went to bed early. Tomorrow she decided to pay the doctor a visit so she could find out more about Beatrice.

The next morning, Miranda ate her breakfast of cornflakes in record time, and raced to the hospital.

"I'd like to see Mister Ract." Miranda said to the receptionist. According to her badge, her name was Darcey Archel. Sister to Mia? Miranda just hoped she wasn't as hot-blooded as her sister.

"He'll be ready in 10 minutes" said Darcy.

After 10 minutes of reading grim medical procedures about diabetes, seizures and who knows what else, Miranda finally heard her name being called.

"MIRANDA PRIMUS!" yelled the doctor.

"Hi Ace. I'm here for my checkup."

Ace smiled. Not a menacing smile, but a warm, friendly one. Eve with the giant scar on his eye, he looked familiar.

"So...it is just a normal checkup?"

"Yes. Don't worry, It'll be quick."

After Miranda got her checkup, she remembered something.

"Okay! Your checkup is done. Any other things you like me to check?"

"Yes. Can you tell me where the mental facility is?"

"Mental hospital?! Umm...yeah. The Blize Winge Mental Facility. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, umm...just out of curiosity. I want to know where everything is in this town."

Ace looked puzzled. Not many people would ask for directions to a MENTAL HOSPITAL. Noticing the odd look, Miranda quickly added " I'd also like to know where the retirement center is. It's for my grandma. She had dementia, and she'd like to be close to me..."

"Oh!" said Ace, sounding a bit too relieved. He wrote down the addresses to the facilities, then discharged Miranda. Miranda almost ran out of the hospital, and took off to the mental facility.

**Phew...DONE! Please Rate and Review!**


	13. Access Denied

**Chapter 13 is up. Many thanks to Jetcycle and AUTOBOT NIGHTMARE for their awesome reviews.  
**

**Chapter 13**  
Access Denied

Miranda stepped through the automatic doors of the mental facility. The first thing she noticed was the strong smell. Disinfectant. Miranda reeled back, surprised. The practice had also harbored a smell of disinfectant, but it was nothing as strong as this. Trying to keep down her choking reflex, Miranda handed to the reception desk.

"Hello, welcome to the Blize Winge Mental Facility. How may I assist you this fine day?" Miranda noticed how the young woman's actions and words were careful and planned, as to not hurt or offend anyone. She was skilled in her job. An expert in her field.

"I'd like to see Beatrice Goldberg."

"And what's your relation to her? Sister, niece, friend?"

Shoot. Miranda hadn't thought o that. She tended to leap before she thought.

"Umm...Friend." But to make up for it, Miranda was sneaky and smart. Friend would be the easiest way out. Or so she thought.

"Do you have a written note from the Goldberg family?"

Wow. This lady was good. Miranda winced.

"No...I didn't know you needed one of those..."

"I'm sorry. You cannot visit her now. Regulations. I mean, anyone could just walk into here and possibly hurt themselves or our patients. I am truly sorry. Maybe we could contact the Goldberg family? But it's unlikely they'll be home at this hour." It seemed this woman knew Miranda wasn't a 'relation' of Beatrice, and had decided to press her and make her uncomfortable. If Miranda refused to go through with the call, she'd be found out. Miranda was truly caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Should I call the Goldberg family?" asked the receptionist, Miranda out of a trance.

"Umm..." Miranda gritted her teeth tightly, still weighing up her options. Just then, a strong hand pushed her out of the way. Miranda struck back instnctually and yelled

"GET BACK IN..." she trailed off when she saw who it was. Megan "What are YOU doing here?'

"I should be asking you the same thing. And it's none of your business."

"I was in line, jerk-off!"

Megan took no notice.

"I'd like to see Beatrice Goldberg, please."

"Okay. Right this way, please."

WHAT?! How did she do that? Then she remembered Megan had lots of "power" and had a lot of freedom. Miranda also pondered how Megan knew about her snooping around. It's just a coincidence, Miranda told herself. Stop being so paranoid! And all this alien nonsense! She was a person of science! Not science-FICTION! Miranda was going mad. She went home, and fell on the couch.. 'I'm just tired from 3 days ago...' She didn't even care that she hadn't had lunch.

**Beatrice's POV**

That Miranda girl..she knows. Definately. She was holding the almanac of Iacon in her hand, and the bookmark was at my page. To make sure I know what's going on, I have rigged the TV to the video camera of the front room. I've also rigged the audio.

_"Do you have a written note from the Goldberg family?"_

NO! Elyssa, PLEASE LET HER IN! Megan will be here! Soon! The shard. No! She'll take it. I just hope my necklace doesn't stand out too mu...

_"I'd like to see Beatrice Goldberg, please."_

_"Okay. Right this way, please."_

No! Elyssa! DON'T LET HER IN!

"Hello, Little scout. Spying on us again? Just like the old times..."

"No! Megatron! Go away! I don't have the shard!"

"How did you know I was looking for the shard?"

No! Oh, no! I said too much...

"COME HERE!" She grabbed me. Then I felt a pain in my throat. No...NOT AGAIN! With inhuman strength, I pushed Megan off me. I took a piece of paper and a pen and took off into the forest. I have to write something to Miranda. She knows about us! I put the paper in my badge with the shard. I know where she lives as a result of office gossip; those nurses just don't shut up. I will have to hide for now. Megan will find me.

It's raining. It is now morning and I cannot take it anymore. I'll have to get to 12 Nemesis Lane now. Megan was looking in the forest near the facility and is onto me. I ran to the house. I rang the bell. Please answer the door...


	14. A Blue Light

**Chapter 14 is short. Sorry. It's just how I wrote it as I have chapters. I have made chapter covers. Visit my Deviantart to see them.**

**Chapter 14**  
A Blue Light

"Nghhh...Where am I?" Miranda moaned as she got up from the floor. She had no idea where she was. It was pitch black. Then something flickered and caught her eye. A pale blue light, Pulsating and humming. Miranda walked towards it. The light got closer and closer. Miranda then remembered what her stepmum used to say:"When someone dies, they see a light at the end of a tunnel". Miranda started fretting. All her scientific logic left her.

"NO! I Don't want to die! Help!" screamed Miranda. Regaining some common sense somehow, Miranda then started to question things.

"This is not possible! What is this? AAAH!" Miranda yeeled in vain. She approached the light slowly. As she reached out to touch it, she woke up.

"AAH! Wh...what the heck was that? Oh...It was morning. She had fallen asleep on the couch. Yesterday at 4pm. Hmph, no wonder she felt so awake now.

Then she heard a knock at her door.

**Sorry it's short! In the next chapter, a mysterious visitor arrives at her door.** **Suspense...**


	15. A Mysterious Gift

**Last time on Transformed: After a weird dream, Miranda hears a knock at the door. Who could it be? Oh yeah, the badge is supposed to be the badge in Bee in the Transformers movie.**

**Chapter 15**  
A Mysterious Gift

Miranda answered the door. Standing there was a young woman, probably in her 20's. She had blonde, no, YELLOW hair, a yellow-and-black striped top and a yellow jacket which had two black stripes. There were tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were large and blue, and were quite expressive. She didn't seem to be able to speak. It was raining outside, so she was soaked. She pushed a badge into Miranda's hands. Miranda tried to give it back, but the woman refused to take it back. Miranda tried to invite her in, but she refused yet again. She had a large scar on her neck. Maybe that's why she didn't talk. She tried to ask the woman a few questions, but upon looking up from the badge, Miranda noticed she was gone. Miranda's interest in the aliens had been rekindled. The badge that the woman had pushed onto her resembled the shape of a bee. It had an angry bee pattern on it and under it was a word: BEE-OTCH. How odd. On closer inspection Miranda noticed it had a cut in the middle of it. Miranda pulled the badge gently from both ends and the badge popped open with a small click. Inside was a sheet of paper, and a thin shard of...something. Miranda's curiosity was directed instantly to the odd shard. She held up the shard to eye level. It was brownish, with iridescent cerulean lines running through it in odd patterns. Suddenly, the shard let out a small shock wave. Suddenly, Miranda saw odd characters, much like the ones in the almanac, fly across her eyes, becoming thicker and faster and faster until...

"AAARRGGGHHH" yelled Miranda, letting go of the shard. During her(what she called an) 'acid trip', the shard had somehow burned her hand. Miranda gasped, picked up the shard with tweezers, and put it on a glass table next to the badge. The glass table was in front of her couch, which she sat on as she unfolded the piece of paper.

**So who is this mysterious woman? Stay tuned to find out!**


	16. A Note From Bumblebee

**Ratchet:** Judging from Chapter 16's title, I'm guessing that woman was...Wait? Bee is a LADY?

**Knightryder007:** There's a bit of gender-swapping, 'kay? But if you transform back into your original forms, I'll fix it up.

**Chapter 16**  
A Note From Bumblebee

Miranda sighed as she sat on the sofa. She had carefully put the shard on the glass table in front of her. Hopefully the shard wouldn't burn through the table...

_To Miss Whoever you are,_

_If I have given you this letter, then you SHOULD know who I'm really am. I saw you in the mental hospital today. You had put a bookmark in 'that page' of the almanac. To read the rest of the letter, you will need to harness the power of the shard._

What did that mean? Miranda looked at the rest of the letter. It was crammed with those odd character, but surprisingly, Miranda could read them. She was stunned by what she read. It was...about her new town...and the aliens...

_As you may already know, we are aliens. Cybertronians, to be exact. We have a very special ability; the ability to shapeshift our bodies to disguise as almost any mechanical item, otherwise known as transformation. Our race used to be peaceful, but war broke out when the guardians off the Allspark cube started fighting for complete control. One of the guardians, Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, hid the cube..._

Pax?! PAX?! That was part of Oliver's last name. And...Orion, Oliver...what a...coincidence...

_...from the other protection who wanted the power all for himself. That warrior's name was Megatron, formerly Megatronus..._

Megatronus?! That couldn't be...Miranda re-read the top of the letter:'_...we are aliens..._'. WE?! Were there MORE of these things?! Her question was soon answered.

_...This town is called Iacon for a reason. Iacon is the name of our planet's capital city. One day, when we were on Earth, Megatron tried to use a developmental weapon on our team, The Autobots, who strive to protect our home planet as well as other planets. But the weapon backfired, and turned us all human. We soon populated an old abandoned town, and for the last 2 years we have been living here with no memories of our past. Well, except for me and a select few others, two of them being Megatron and Soundwave, from what I've heard and seen. Starscream may be another. Most of us, however, have lost our memories and assumed new identities. It won't be to hard to find out who is who, as everyone has somehow assumed an identity similar to their past name and job. And the event 2 years ago was not a comet, but rather, our transformation. The witnesses who saw what happened were slaughtered by Megatron. On the back of this letter, I've included a list of who was affected by the blast and a small summary of them. I hope it will help you._

Miranda, with her eyes almost popping out of her head, began reading the back of the letter, noticing freakish similarities between the described and the residents of Iacon.

**In the next chapter, the list! No, not Schindler's list, the list of 'Formers!**


	17. The List

**I decided to upload another chapter today due to Jetcycle's request. My fragging arms hurt...BUT I DON'T MIND! IF MY READERS ARE HAPPY, I'M HAPPY!^_^**

**Chapter 17**  
The List

-Optimus Prime(Formerly Orion Pax)- Protector of Allspark and bearer of Matrix of Leadership. Former data clerk. Learder of the Autobots. Brave and trustworthy bot who is admired by all.

-Megatron(Formerly Megatronus)- The treacherous leader of the Decepticons, the enemies of the Autobots. Gladiator from Kaon. Immensely powerful.

-Starscream- Second In Command for the Decepticons. A Seeker(Flying Cybertronian). A backstabbing, lying weasel. Wants to be the leader of the Decepticons.

-Soundwave- Third In Command for the Decepticons, and Communications expert. Compley=tely loyal to Megatron. Has symbionts9pets), including Lazerbeak and Ravage.

-Ratchet- Medic of the Autobots. Can be nice and friendly, but is a grouch most of the time. Tends to like throwing wrenches at anyone who annoys him, however, is the best medic anyone could wish for. His crest is broken on one side due to an old war injury.

-Ironhide- The weapons expert for the Autobots. Hated Decepticons with an unstoppable, burning passion. Acquaintences with Chromia. Very brave.

-Chromia- A fighter for the Autobots. Ironhide's 'girlfriend'. Sister to Arcee and Elita-1.

-Elita-1- Another fighter for the Autobots. Orion's girlfriend before he lost memory and became Optimus.

-Arcee- A tough-as-nails fighter for the Autobots. Leader of the Arcee sisters.

-Bumblebee(aka Goldbug)- A scout for the Autobots. Lost voice due to Megatron.

-Barricade- A tough warrior of the Decepticons. Transforms into a cop car.

-Wheeljack- The scientist for the Autobots. Prone to blowing things up.

That's all I can think of for now. There are probably more, but I am at a loss right now( I wrote this after escaping from the loony bin). I hope we'll be able to properly meet in the future. For now, take care of the shard I gave you. It's part of the Allspark.

Beatrice Goldberg  
(Bumblebee)

**Phew! My arms are weaker than Starscream's pathetic lies right now...**


	18. Emergency

**Chapter 18: Things are getting real exciting soon!**

**Chapter 18**  
Emergency

Miranda blankly looked at the sheet. She was stunned by what she saw. She began making connections to those listed to the residents of Iacon. She folded the note into a small square and stuck it into her pocket. She picked up the badge and decided to carefully put the shard into it. After touching the shard carefully, Miranda thought it was cool enough now to put back in the plastic badge. She carefully looked at it once more, put it on the table, then somehow tripped. She fell into the glass table, with the shard on it.

When she woke up, she heard a scuffle

"I needed that!"

#CRASH# #CLANG#

"Sorry, Ace!"

"You could have killed her!"

#CLANG# #BANG#

"OW! Please don't throw stuff at me! It hurts!"

Eyes barely focusing, Miranda looked around. She was in...a hospital.

"Sorry about th...Oh, you're awake!"

As her eyes finally came into focus, she could see Ace Ract, the doctor standing in front of her.

"Urrgghh...Hey, why am I in the...Aaaahhh!" Miranda felt a sharp pain in he chest when she tried to get up. She fell back on the rock-hard hospital bed. Then she remembered.

"I fell into the glass table."

"Yes. If it wasn't for Megan, you might have bled out."

"Megan?!"

"Yeah. She looked through your curtain while she was passing by and saw you face down in a pool of blood. She saved your life. You know what? I can't believe it either."

Miranda couldn't believe it. Megan, of all people, had saved her.

"Miranda?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Take this medicine for a week. It's an antibiotic. It'll help you fight off any infection from your wounds."

"What wounds?" The effect of anesthetic was still influencing Miranda's thought process.

"You fell into the glass table. You got wounds. Take this to help you fight off wounds. Remember?"

Miranda nodded. Suddenly she saw that she was in her hospital gown.

"Where are my clothes?"

"They are in the laundry room. Your shirt is beyond repair, but your pants are fine. Megan seemed to like your jeans. She kept trying to get them off me! Girls these days..." sighed the doctor. No! MEgan!

"So how long do I need to stay here?"

"Until the anesthetics wear off. And you will also need to come back tomorrow. I wasn't able to run a certain scan due to unforeseen circumstances."

"Tests!?"

"Some equipment failed today. No need to worry,it's almost fixed. I was just taking to my assistant, Redd."

More like yelling, thought Miranda.

After the anasthetic wore off, Miranda raced to the laundry room. The hospital had given her her new shirt, but her pants were still there. She picked up her jeans and searched the pocket.

The note was gone!

**Ooooohhh...suspense!**


	19. Missing

**Chapter 19, obviously.**

**Chapter 19**  
Missing

As Miranda was still injured, she had to walk slowly home. The hospital wasn't far from her home, but the journey was still painful. Not just from her wounds, but from what she remembered.

The Shard.

Beatrice had stated in her note that this shard was pretty important. Miranda was getting nervous. What if someone stole it? Say, MEGAN?! She knew who 'Megan' really was, and it only got her more nervous. Miranda now knew why Megan wanted to save her so bad. It was so she could sneak in and take the shard. She felt really bad for letting Beatrice down. She was probably hiding it from Megan.

Miranda got home. Her worst fears had been confirmed after a frantic and thorough search of the bloodied glass shards. No Allspark shard. Miranda felt despair. And anger.

"No! NONONONO! WHY! AAARRGGH!" As she got more worked up, Miranda could feel a stabbing pain in her chest."Don't tell me the doctor left a shard of glass in me'''. Miranda fell on her bed. She decided to get a snack from the pantry. The surgery had taken most of the day from her. It was now 9:00. Miranda took a small pack of jerky bites up to her room, and fell asleep eating them. She was oblivious to the light glowing from her chest. With a blue light.


	20. Recurrence

**Whoa...Chapter20 already! No wonder my fragging arms always hurt...**

**Chapter 20**  
Recurrence

Miranda rubbed her eyes. It was pitch black. Then a flicker of blue light. Not again.

"No...I don't want to die!" yelled Miranda.

"YOU'RE NOT DYING..." said a deep voice.

It seemed very far away. Suddenly the 'room' Miranda was in lit up. She then saw the blue light was surrounding by a large metallic sphere. The sphere was covered in characters much like the ones in Beatrice's note. The deep voice returned.

"YOU HAVE...ARD...HEA...OWER...FORM...UNI...SEE...RIME...MORE"

Then Miranda woke up. She had no idea what the voice was trying to tell her. She then felt a pain...in her stomach. Realizing she had barely eaten anything yesterday, she quickly prepared a huge breakfast. Her appointment was scheduled at 10. She still had 30 minutes. She thought this would be the perfect time to pay Megan a visit regarding a certain note and shard...


	21. Purple Eyes

**Chapter 21...**

**JetCycle: **(Kicks Megan) You are really Megatron the Buckethead!

**Megan: **OWW! Come back here!

**Miranda(From Motor Run)**: (sighs...)

**Miranda Primus**: HEY! I'M THE REAL MIRANDA HERE! Wait...You're a 'Former? Cool! I'm going to (spoiler censor)*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEP*

**Chapter 21**  
Purple Eyes

"You've failed me yet again, Starscream!"

"But Soundwave said it would be th...WAIT, WHY AM I GETTING TH..."

"SHUUUT UUUUP! Why didn't you tell me, you imbecile! I HATE IT WHEN YOU DECIEVE ME LIKE THIS...wait, what is that tinkling sound?"

"Heh...heh...Do you think I could go change now?"

"Incontinent fragger...Cease transmission, Starscream, intruding person."

Megan looked through the peep hole of the door.

"Right on time, Miranda. Right on time."

"Hello, come to thank me? No need, I..."

"The shard. Now."

Megan flinched. "What?!"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about, MEGATRON! Miranda got angry easy, and this was no exception. She felt her chest hurt again, but ignored it.

"Down to petty insults, are we? Name calling. How juvenile." taunted Megan.

"Cut the crap! GIVE ME THE SHARD! AND THE NOTE!"

"How funny. I thought you'd be the type to thank their savior. Not yell obscenities at them."

"AARRGGHH!" yelled Miranda. She grabbed Megan, but she defended using her steely arms. Miranda felt a surge of energy go into her eyes, which became all fuzzy.

"Your eyes...They're purple! No, the Allspark..." Megan said. She let go of Miranda and threw a piece of paper at her. The note. Miranda picked it up. What was all that all about?

Miranda looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were purple and glowing. But only for a bit. Then they changed into their normal color. Deep black. She looked at the note. Why would Megan give it back to her? She decided to go to the doctor's to find out more about her eyes and to get her scan.


	22. Referral

**Chapter 22...The one you've all been waiting for(well, according to the reviews...)**

**Chapter 22**  
Referral

"Hi, I'm here to see..." started Miranda

"He's waiting for you. Go straight through." responded Darcy.

"Hello Miss Primus. So you finally decided to show up."

"Just on time too." said Miranda looking at the clock.

"So basically I just need to re-run a certain scan. The equipment failed yesterday, but it's fixed now. No need to worry."

"Okay...?"

Ace turned around and grabbed a weird-looking scanner. He slowly ran it over Miranda's body. As he ran it over her chest...

#KA-BLAM!#

"Aaaggh!" yelled Ace and Miranda in unison. The scanner had blown up.

"What the...but...it..." Ace was truly confused.

"So now what?" said a slightly shaken Miranda.

"You'll have to come back for anothe..."

"No way in Hell! No more damn scanner! Is there any other way to get your info without anything that blows up?"

"I guess. But it's mostly blood tests, and it hurts."

"I prefer that instead of stuff blowing up in my face."

"Okay." answered the doctor.

"One last thing. Something happened with my eyes earlier on."

"What?!"

"I got really mad and my eyes turned purple."

"What.."

"Just get me angry."

"What?"

"Just try!" Little did Miranda know Ace was already working his magic.

"Look, Miranda. You're going crazy. There is no such thing as 'purple eyes"."

"There is! Just listen to me!" Miranda didn't notice she was getting angry.

"Could you please sit down, Mira..."

"ACE, PLEASE LISTEN!" Miranda was getting desperate.

"Miranda, I need to get on with your examin..."

"LOOK, ACE!" Miranda felt the same surge of power shoot up into her eyes. She also felt the sharp pain in her chest.

"Aah! Your eyes..." Ace stared into Miranda's eyes. They WERE purple. Then they slowly faded o black. Miranda then flinched back in pain.

"AAAHHH! My chest...It hurrts..." Miranda then fainted.

"MISS PRIMUS!"


	23. Half-Blood

**Chapter 23 is called Half-blood. Has nothing to do with Harry Potter, however...**And yes, the purple blood is supposed to be Dark Energon.

**Chapter 23  
**Half-blood

Miranda woke up in the hospital.

"Miranda...you might want to look at this.." said Ace. He showed Miranda some charts.

"Wha..." Miranda looked at the chart.

**_REPORT:_**

_Patient: Miranda Primus_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 23_

_Condition: Upon admission, unconscious but stable. Unknown chemical compound in blood. Foreign object in the vicinity of the heart._

"Unknown chemical compound? And something in my heart?!"

"I'm afraid it is too dangerous to remove the object. But somehow it has not caused any damage."

"What about the unknown chemical in my blood?"

"Well, it seems to have something to do with your eyes..."

"What?!"

Then Ace took out a bag of blood...purple blood.

"That's impossible!" This time, it was Miranda that didn't believe it.

"Fine." Ace took up a small needle and stuck it in Miranda's arm. As he pulled the plunger, the needle filled with...

"Purple blood! Uhhh..."

"Oh my God..." said Miranda.

"Yes. I'm going to send a sample to my scientist, Jack Wheeler."

Jack...Wheeler...Wheeljack...

"So what is he like?" Miranda had to know. She was on to something.

"Well, as good as a scientist he is...he blows up EVERYTHING..."

Just as she suspected.

"Ummm. so about the thing in my heart..you said.."

It's fine. I do not know why, but it seems to be...helping you recover..."

"What? How?"

"I don't know! Something like that would usually kill, but there...your case...I've never seen it before! It's like it's alien..."

Alien?!

"Since you've shown no other aliments, I'll let you go. The object in your heart will need to be monitored. SO every week, you'll need to come back here."

"And my blood?"

"Same thing. Just don't get angry and you'll be fine."

"Okay then."

Without another word, Miranda quickly left.

**Ace's POV**

That Primus girl...she knows. Her blood is the exact same colour as my rock. Could it be connected? Could she help me find out about my past? All my flashbacks...in a war...a big one. What does it all mean?

**The next chapter...Miranda experiences some...changes...**


	24. Changes

**Things are getting exciting now!**

**Chapter 24**  
Changes

Miranda was calmly eating charcoal chicken. Well, as calmly as she could since finding out about her condition. She was scared, but it didn't show. She watched a movie, which hepled her calm down. She was feeling tired, so she switched off the TV and went to sleep.

"UUrrgghhh...not this again..." Miranda looked up to see a glowing blue sphere.

"YOU...TH...SH...U..RON...SEEK...PRIME..."

"Seek what?!" Miranda swore she heard the words 'seek' and 'prime'. What could that mean?

"SEEK...PRIME..."

Miranda woke up with a start. It was 4 AM. Her head and teeth were hurting badly.

"Ugh...now what?"

As she felt around her face, she felt...a fang.

"What?!" Miranda sprang up from her bed and raced to the bathroom. She got quite a shock when she looked at her reflection. Staring back at her was a...monster. She had sleek black spikes of metal cascading down her head in certain place. They were razor-sharp. She had 2 long black fans and 2 large 'knives' hanging down the sides of her head. Her eyes were purple once top of her head were 2 small horns, slender and strong.

"What happened to me..." She had to go out for some fresh air. But how? Then she remembered she had a large hoodie. She put it on, and went outside.

**Blitzwing**: OOOOH! EXCITING!


	25. Soundwave

**I'm back! Chapter 25 is called Soundwave. Yep, 'Waves is back! The sword is supposed to look like a switchaxe from Monster Hunter 3. Sondra's hairclip is Soundwave's center crest from TF:P  
**

**Chapter 25**  
Soundwave

Before leaving, Miranda rummaged through a few boxes to find her hoodie. She found it in a box containing a huge sword. It had a green handle, and the tip was blue. The actual blades were made by some iridescent green and blue 'fins'. Miranda had had this sword for her whole life, but for some odd reason, she couldn't remember anything from before she was 6 years old. In fact, Miranda sometimes thought her last name was not Primus, but something beginning with...B. It was odd. Using her current last name, she could not find records of her or her original family. But enough of this, thought Miranda. She pulled out her hoodie and put the sword back into the box.

She decided to have a casual stroll around town. At this time of night, the air was cool and crisp. Miranda liked weather like this. No one except her was awake, so the street was quiet. Miranda felt calm, more calm than she'd ever been since moving to this crazy town. It was a nice feeling, being able to let go and relax. She was tired, but she couldn't go to sleep. She was just about to cross the road to get to Breakaway Takeaway (which had already opened) when she heard footsteps. She saw a figure in the distance. Sonya, with Lazerbeak. Knowing who she really was, Miranda approached her. She jumped and turned around. Miranda decided to question her.

"So...you're Sondra, right?"

"..." Sondra said nothing.

"DO you know about the aliens?"

"..." Still, Sondra remained tight-lipped.

"Look, SOUNDWAVE, I know who you are! Megatron's Third in Command, and Communications Officer!" Sondra seemed to shake. She then punched Miranda square in the face. Miranda responded by pulling Sondra's bang, and returning the favour, knocking off her glasses, revealing her red-and-purple eyes. Miranda had also pulled off Sondra's ran off.

Miranda examined her prize. The hairpin was like a trapezium, with a purple center and 2 long 'horns'. Suddenly it started glowing and bleeping...

#CRACKLE# #HISS#

"Soundwave?! Have you located the Allspark Shard?" said a voice from the clip. Megan's voice.

"Megan?!"

"Frag! Nononono..." The hairpin went quiet. What was that about?!


	26. Confrontation

**Chapter 26 is up! Notice to all readers: I do not update on weekends, and starting next week, I'll be uploading much slower. School stuff. Sorry.**

**Chapter 26**  
'Con'frontation

"Hey, Megan?!" yelled Miranda into the clip. Miranda decided to keep the clip just in case. Miranda checked her phone. 5:30! The sky had started to light up. She couldn't believe that little run-in with Sondra could take so much time Suddenly...

#GROWL#

Her stomach was rumbling. She decided to finally go to Breakaway Takeaway. As she went into the store, she noticed a person in particular...Megan

"YOU?! What are you doing here?!" yelled Megan. She has holding a purple, glowing drink that reminded Miranda of her blood. Miranda stared at the freaky beverage.

"Get your own drink!"

"What are YOU doing here, Megan?! At this time of d...nigh...nevermind the last part.

"#SLUUUURRRRPPPP# Never thought you were a morning person. Last time I visited you you were just awake! And what's with the hoodie? Going to rob Bae?!" joked Megan.

"No, I'm cold" lied Miranda.

"Well, there is a heater in here. Megan was avoiding what Miranda thought she would be. Miranda played her trump card.

"Know anything about this?" Miranda showed the clip. Megan jumped.

"Gah...NO! answered Megan, rather quickly.

"Mabe it belongs to a friend...oh, her name...Soundwave...Sondra! That's it! I've seen it in her hair before!" intentionally saying Soundwave.

Miranda finally got Megan's attention.

"You are crazier than usual. Seriously...What are you talking about?"

"I'm not crazy!"

"Seriously, did that fall hurt you that much?"

"Look, Megan...if that's even your true name...I know about the shard and the residents. I know you are Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!"

"Aah! No...you are insane!" Megan was alarmed now. How did she know?!

Megan had enough. She slammed down her drink. "Miranda, you are nuts. If you want to spew these crazy conspiracies, do so at a nut convention."

Miranda then took off her hood.

"No! The...I maen...what kind of costume is that? It looks like a vampire whose been run over by a truck!"

"Look, Megan! I AM BECOMING ONE OF THEM!"

"I'm leaving!" said Megan! She took off, leaving her drink behind. Miranda looked at the drink. Essence of Dark Energon. Just as she had anticipated. It was almost finished. Being the curious person she was(and refusing to spend $40 on one drink), she took a new straw and stuck it into the cup. Then she took a sip.

"PTOO! Yuck!" The drink tasted like wasabi, cough medicine and mouthwash all mixed together. And it also seemed to electrocute her. No wonder no-one would buy it.

"Ha ha ha! This is why only Megan drinks that stuff! It tastes like shit!" Yelled Bae, who was standing behind the counter. He had been watching the whole spectacle.

Miranda agreed. But she seemed to want...more. Something violent and dark inside her took over. Her eyes glowed. She sunk her fangs and side-knives into the drink. She viciously sucked out the purple liquid. As she consumed more, she was made aware of a dark force moving through her body...she started to...enjoy the drink.

"Whoa! Slow down, lady! I'd think you'd do good in the Dark-En chugging comp! Though I think that's not allowed...drinking like that..."

"Wha..." Miranda had no idea she was drinking like this. She looked down at her fangs and quickly pulled them out of the cup.

"Uhhh...yeah...I'll just have the BT special..." said Miranda. Bea obliged, and after getting her meal and paying, she rushed out the door and straight into...

Oliver. This day would get weirder. Much weirder.


	27. Seeking Prime

**27th chapter. 'Nuff said.**

**CHapter 27**  
Seeking Prime

"Oh, I'm sor...AAUUGH!" As Oliver slammed into Miranda, MIranda's hood came off, revealing her fangs and other things.

"Calm down Oliver! It's just me!" Miranda grabbed his flailing arms. She spotted his tattoo, and realised she could read it.

"P...Prime..." she read the tattoo.

"What? Miranda? HEY! yelled Oliver.

"Oh, sorry!" Miranda responded, realising she still had an iron grip on poor Oliver's arms.

"It's a bit late late for Halloween, don't you think?" said Oliver, trying to make sense of Miranda's mutations.

"Y-yeah..." stuttered Miranda. She remembered her dream: "SEEK PRIME". Well, she found him. Or so she thought would be him. So what next?

"Uhh...se ya, Pri...Ori...No! I meant Oliver!

"Umm...bye?" Oliver was confused.

Nice one, thought Miranda Miranda took her breakfast home. It was already 6, and started eating it. Well, tried to, anyways. Her fangs were a real proslem as they always seemed to skewer pieces of food and make them look like kebabas.

"This...is...so...annoying!" yelled Miranda as she pulled the food off her fangs. What the heck were they for anyways? The side-knives kept dipping into the sauce of the food and that really set her off. If her changes caused so much trouble so early in the day, how was she going to get through the whole day?


	28. New Arrival

**Chapter 28. Continuing reviewing please! The badge on *Spoiler Censor*'s top is supposed to be the NEST Badge.**

**Chapter 18**  
New Arrival

Miranda decided to go out again, despite her better judgement. Being locked up in her house was no fun, and it couldn't be good for her. As she neared the town hall, she saw a familiar black cab. The cab that took her to this crazy town.

"Ughhh..." A thin girl stumbled out of the cab clutching to a sick bag. She was petite, had blond hair that waves down to her waist, and was caked in makeup, some which had smeared. She wearing a low-cut top and short-shorts. She wore heels that were incredibly tall, but she herself, even with the footwear, barely made it past Miranda's shoulders. Slut, thought Miranda.

"Hey, are you all right?" asked Miranda.

"EEEEEEEK!" screamed the girl. She started running, but could only manage 3 steps before her running, or flailing, meant she slipped on her heels and tripped face-first into the concrete. Lucky for her her insane amount of makeup meant only her pride was scratched, and not her face. Miranda helped her up.

"Thanks, Mister."

"It's Miss." Apart from Miranda's masculine look, her build and and her hoodie hid most of the defining features.

"Sorry. The hoodie confused me. My name's Miette." answered the girl. She had a small badge on he daggy top that said: 'IF I TELL YOU, I HAVE TO KILL YOU.' The badge had a sword insignia in the middle of it with the text surrounding it.

"WRETCED BAGS! BACK IN MAH' DAY, WE USED TO MOVE TOWN TO TOWN ON 'ORSE CARRIAGES! WITHOUT YER LIFE'S KNICKKNACKS! DO YOU KNOW WHA' MA' FATHER BOUGHT WITH 'IM ON ANY JOURNEY? A WHEEL!" The nutty old cabbie was obviously having trouble handling the bags.

"Need help, Mister Eyre?!" asked Miranda. She was strong and thought the bags looked easy enough to handle.

"A lass? You need REAL MUSCLE IF YER BE WANNIN' TO LIFT THESE 'ERE BAGS! I"LL SOW YOU 'OW WE DID IT IN MAH..."

Before the cabbie could finish his rant, Miranda had already picked up the bags. 2 in each hand, and a brightly colored assortment around her shoulder. She asked in a smarmy manner "Where to, Miette?" The cabbie was left open-mouthed.

"Uhh...something about 'signing house papers'...like, what does that mean?"

Oh She hadn't signed in yet. Oh well, why not?

"Here, let's go to the town hall."

"Uhh...what's a town hall?" asked Miette.

Airhead, thought Miranda.


	29. Octopus

**Chapter 29. Miranda experiences a new changes. Notice this chapter is called Octopus. No hentai jokes, please!**

**Chapter 29**  
Octopus

"Hello, Oliver. Hey, I thought you did the night shift. Why are you here now?"

"Oh, hi, Miranda. I deal with all the new residents. Not that there are many."

"Okay. Ditzy here needs to sign in."

"Yay! I have a new nickname! I have to tweet this!" Moron, thought Miranda.

"Okay. You live in 16 Nemesis Lane. Seems I have 2 new residents. So here's the key to 16 Nemesis Lane." Oliver handed Miette a key, much like Miranda's own house key.

"O.M.G. My own house! Omigawd! Tweeting it!" Sometimes Miranda truly lost faith in humanity. Whatever she evolving into had to be better than this...

"Ummm...wait. Like, where is Nemo Lane?"

"NEMESIS. I'll take you there." Miranda couldn't stand her idiocy anymore.

"Thanks." said Miette.

After unloading Miette's luggage at her house, Miranda began walking off back to her own house. But just before she stepped out of Miette's house, Miette called her over

"Can you help me unpack?"

"Sure." said Miranda. She had noting else to do anyways.

"So where are you from, Miette?" asked Miranda.

"A town called Bailey. I moved here to...errr...yeah! That's it! To get away from my family!"

Suddenly an abhorrent piece of pop music was heard. Dustbin Beaver music.

"Oh! My phone! Hi Marissa! I MOVED! LIKE, SO EXCITED!"

"Omigawd! That is so cool, Miette!"

What the...Miranda could hear the person on the other end of the phone. Another one of her abilities?

"So you like it here?"

"Like, it's so small! #FML. But #YOLO!"

If there was one thing Miranda hated, it was stuff like that. Humanity was going downhill...

"So, see any hot boys yet?"

God. Another one. We're not dependent anymore, are we? There goes women's rights...

"No. Hey, did Cassie date Ben? Omigawd, he's so ugly!"

Uggghhhh...at...wit's...end...

"OMIGOD! YOU MET DUSTBIN BIEBER?! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP!"

"SHUUUUTTT UUUUUPPPP!" MIranda flung the telephone out of MIette's hand with a tenticle that shot out of her wrist.

"EEEEEEEEEK!" Miette screamed. Miranda's hood came off. "MONSTER!"

"Sigghhh..." This was not a good. "CALM DOWN MIETTE!"

As Miranda extended her arm, the tenti-claw grabbed onto Miette. It spun itself around her, frightening her even more.

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Miette fainted.

Miranda slowly backed out of Miette's house. She was completely knocked out. She decided to set up the house so it looked like she just fell and hit her head.

Miranda ran back to her own house. She looked at the tentacle, absolutely intrigued. It looked like a millipede, with small hooks running along it. At the end was 5 long sharp prongs, which could bend like claws. At the tip was a black spike with an odd substance dripping off it. Miranda collected the black liquid in a small bottle. What the heck was it? She decided to put it away for the moment. Then she heard something.

#HISS# #SCREECH#

"Starscream? We have a change of plans..."


	30. Plan B

**YAY! 30th CHAPPIE!**

**Chapter 30**  
Plan B

"Yes, Lord Megatron?"

"Get Miranda. The shard is in her."

"Why do you need me to do so?"

"First of all, I might have a lot of power, but I cannot cover up a murder. Secondly, she knows about us! And third...I cannot battle her..."

"Battle? Ha ha, is the great Megatron losing po..."  
"SILENCE! She's already begun to absorb the Allspark's power! She's already begun to transform! I cannot battle her in this form! All because of you! Now get her! And be careful. Her blood is now Dark Energon! That old fool doctor...Oh, yes! And..."

"And what else?"

"Kill Oliver. The little PI wannabe."

"With pleasure. I get to kill Prime! Yes!"

"SHUT IT!"

#HISS# #CRACKLE#

Miranda stood there, taking it all in. They were going to get her. Starscream...or whoever, was going to kill Oliver as well...He's Optimus...Not good! Not good!  
And Megan was smarter than MIranda thought. Dark Energon in her blood? the shard in her heart? Yet again, Megan WAS the alien who knew all about this kind of stuff. Miranda had to hide from Starscream? But how? The cellar! But...this house didn't have one...Maybe she could climb on the roof? But Starscream could fly! He was a Seeker! Suddenly a loud noise made the choice for her.

#BLAM#

The top of her house blew off. Suddenly she saw a large fighter plane fly closer to her house. It was covered in markings much like the ones in Bee's note.

Then...

#CLINK# #CLANK# #SWISH# #WHIRR#

Suddenly, a rasping voice.

"Hello, human germ..."


	31. Starscream

**Chapter 31. Welcome in Starscream...**

**Chapter 31**  
Starscream

"AAAAHHHHH!" Miranda looked up at the behemoth. It had a large grey body and 2 wings that formed a triangular shape on it's back. It seemed to have a yellow beak and fangs. It had glowing red demonic eyes. It's hands were curled into razor-sharp claws, and some sort of cover protecting it's chest. It had intricate glyphs all around it's body. Miranda thought it resembled a grey corn chip.

"You're coming with me, fleshling!" The creature-presumably Starscream, reached out to grab Miranda. Miranda fought back using her tenti-claw. She used the black spike-presumably it was poisonous-and stuck it into the creature.

"AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" the behemoth tumbled back in pain, gripping it's stung hand. MIranda went to strike again, but this time, Starscream was ready. He grabbed Miranda by her tenti-claw, and she was yanked into the air. Starscream caught her.

"Got you!"

"Let me go, Dorito!"

"Shut up!"

"NO! By the way, your tattoos are crap!"

"Silence, fleshbag!"

"Down to name calling, are we?!" Miranda then remembered her fangs. Could she? It was worth a shot. Without Starscream noticing, Miranda began looking for weak spots on his armour. Starscream had begun walking towards Megan's house. Oh well, let's try anyway. Miranda bit down as hard as she could. She also plunged her side-knives into him.

"AAARRRRRGGGKKK!" screeched Starscream. As Miranda pulled out her fangs, she saw a pink liquid seeping out of the wound. Alien blood? Suddenly Starscream jerked up his hand, and Miranda fell face-first into the pink liquid, which went into her mouth. Miranda tasted it, and thought Great Scott! It tasted so good! She bit the monster again, and started sucking up the delicious liquid.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING,YOU LITTLE INSECT?!" Screamed Starscream (Ha ha)

Miranda had no idea what was happening to her. What was turning her into a rabid alien vampire?! But who cares? This stuff was delicious!

"Wait until I take you to Lord Megatron!"


	32. Truth

**Chapter 32, so the truth is revealed, hence the name.**

**Chapter 32**  
Truth

"For once you did something right. Now deal with Oliver."

"Yes, but...the insect is drinking my Energon! I am going to..." #THUNK!# Starscream fell down, unconscious. Somehow he managed to avoid hitting anything except the road. "I knew it wath you all along, Megan Thronus!" yelled Miranda. But something was wrong. Why was she speaking like there was something obscuring her mouth...Uh oh. As Miranda looked down, whe saw another tenti-claw. It came out from her mouth and was buried deep inside Starscream's armour. It was slightly different from her other tenti-claws. It was darker, and had more spikes and barbs on it.

"Not anothur wun!" spat Miranda.

"The Allspark's power has affected you more than I'd ever imagined...maybe it is Rene..." Megan stopped abruptly.

"You're going to kill Optimus! Also, you will use the power of my blood and the shard to...well...Raise your Decepticon underlings!" Miranda took a wild guess.

"COME BACK HERE!" yelled Megan Miranda sprang off Starscream's hand, and slipped off into his wing. She landed on a sigil, just like the one on...Oliver! She had to warn him!" Based on the time between the message, Starscream's arrival, and the fact that Oliver's house was still intact, Oliver was still alive. Hopefully...

"RAAAUUGGHHH!" Megan roared angrily at Miranda. Miranda took off. She had never been good at running, but she ran as fast as she could, even faster. She then got to Oliver's front door, and knocked on the door.


	33. Personal Hobby

**Important notice: I will be uploading MUCH SLOWER due to school stuff. So if you think I've offlined or something, don't. I'm just busy. Sorry:(**

**Chapter 33**  
Personal Hobby

The rusty colour, the nice scent, the fuzzy warmth...tea was perfect. It was about the only thing that could relax Oliver. Smokey richness and nature combined to make an almost otherworldly...

#BAM# #BAM# #BAM#

"LET ME IN!, IT'S ME, MIRANDA!"

"Okay!" Oliver could recognize that voice anywhere. Looking through the peep-hole, he saw a petrified Miranda rapping on the door like a madman. Miranda burst in before he could even open the door. She then pushed the door closed and panted heavily.

"Megan's gonna kill you!"

"What?!"

"Look, Megan is not who she says she is! She's a freaking alien! She just sent one of her cronies to kill me!"

"Miranda, are you all right?!"

"Didn't you feel the earthquake just then?!" Miranda thought about how Oliver would perceive Starscream's presence. The house was filled with the scent of tea, a very relaxing one. He was probably too lost in the tea to realize what was going on. Suddenly, a loud knock was heard at the door.

#KNOCK# #KNOCK# #KNOCK#

"I WANT IN! NOW!"

"Don't let her in!" yelled Miranda. Oliver walked towards the door, and...locked it.

"Finally. I have the evidence..." Oliver muttered." Miranda thought about the transmission. How Starscream and Megan discussed Oliver, and how he 'knew too much'.

"You have to know. You're Queen Curious!"

" I do know. Barricade is a crook cop!"

"BARRY Cade." corrected Oliver.

"Yes. He had a...fallout...with her today. She has no law protection anymore."

"Aha. So, attempted murder can actually put her in jail now?!"

"I don't believe imprisonment is the answer. My father taught me: Freedom is the right of all."

"Well, mister Freedom-for-all, isn't Megan the Mayor's relative?" Miranda didn't know anything about the Mayor. Who was he?

"Theo Fallon Tronus. He's a character with a shady past..."

_...The Fallen..._

What the heck was that?! Miranda just had the weirdest flashback. A large claw reached out to get her. Then a ball of energy...

"...it is said he once put a whole country in danger."

"well, why is he the Mayor?!"

"Friends in high places yet again." It seems everyone had one...

"I've been investigating Megan and Theo. They might have had something to do with the Mafia. Here, I'll show you some of the..."

#BAM# #BAM# #BAM#

"LET ME IN!"

"Don't worry, she'll never get through the lock."

Oliver lead Miranda to a desk, littered with files and photos of Megan doing deals with numerous people. There was an odd picture frame on the wall, with an odd photo of a city with many odd pagodas. The photo was grainy and old. Miranda tried to have a look at it, but at the lightest touch, it fell and shattered.

#KA-TISH!#

"Sorry, Oliver! I was just..." Then Miranda saw it.

A safe, hidden behind the frame...


	34. Leadership

**Sorry about the long wait. School's been a pain in the HOLY PRIMUS! OVER 1000 VIEWS?! Thanks guys!  
**

**Chapter 34**  
Leadership

"What's that? I've never seen it before!" Oliver was usually organized with all his belongings. But this safe...he had never seen it before. It was an odd-looking safe, with odd etchings all over it which Miranda could read. The keyhole to the safe was odd too. It had the same etchings around it.

"I don't know! I mean, you live here! You should know!"

"I've only been here for 2 years! And..." Oliver stalled.

"What?" Miranda remembered the note." Did you perhaps...forget?"

"How did you know?" asked Oliver. "Well, it's odd. Many people here cannot remember anyhting from 2 years ago. Some people...I feeel I've known them for much longer such as Ira and Ace..."

Ironhide...Ratchet...

"Ace says he has odd flashbacks...He seems to remember slightly, but I cannot for the life of me. People say the meteor strike was to blame, but I don't think so."

As interested as Miranda was, she could feel one of her tenti-claws doing something odd. It crawled up to the keyhole, and inserted its head into the hole. The claws on it opened, and it spun a bit. MIranda tried to pull it out, but it was stuck.

"Hey, Miranda!" yelled Oliver. MIranda jumped.

#KLICK#

Miranda was taken by surprise. Her claw seized up, and the safe popped ope.

"Hey...the safe! You unlocked it!" exclaimed Oliver.

Miranda turned around. The safe had indeed opened. Inside was a...a...a brilliantly shiny object. It was like a silver cage in the shape of a 3D ninja star. It housed a cerulean blue orb that glowed brightly, much like the one in Miranda's dreams.

"The Matrix Of Leadership..." said Oliver in a trance-like state.

#BAM# #BAM# #SMASH#

"GIVE ME THE MATRIX!" yelled Megan, who had just burst in by smashing the door to splinters. She charged at the relic at full speed. Miranda did the only thing she could. She grabbed the Matrix. The room then spun, and went dark.


	35. Questioning Reality

**Sorry about the wait. I am SO busy right now. Oh well, here's chapter 35. Review please!**

**Chapter 35**  
Questioning Reality

Miranda woke up not knowing where she was. Waking up like this was quite common for her now. Or maybe it was a dream. However, instead of seeing a glowing blue orb, she woke up to a deep, white fog. In fact, it was so thick she could almost be choked by it. Her eyesight was all blurred. Miranda sarcastically snapped, "Oh great. That Matrix thing has sent me to purgatory. Fan-frikin'-tastic." Miranda decided to walk around in the vast expanse of nothingness. At least it was less boring than just sitting there. As she got up, she realised she seemed taller than usual. Weird. Very weird. She saw a human-like shape in the distance. She ran full speed towards it, aware of an odd clanking sound coming from her. As she closed in on the figure, she realised it looked more like...that 'Starscream' creature. She backed away, but then she fell throught the floor. She then blacked out.

Miranda woke up to the sound of screaming. She was in a room that was decorated with black and white. It seemed to belong to a child. SHe stood up. This time, she seemed much shorter than her normal height. She ran to the door. She was in a house. A large house, very archaic in design. It seemed so familiar...There was a woman that looked like herself. She was holding a large sword. Miranda's sword. On the other side of the room, a man was on the floor lying in a pool of blood, which was seeping from his head. She heard a roar from above. She looked up, and there was a large creature staring at them. It had iridescent fins on either side of its face, much like an Egyptian. It was reaching for the woman with one hand, and in the other was a glowing purple orb of energy. The woman screamed. In a desperate attempt to try and save the woman, Miranda tried to shoot out her tenti-claws. But it failed; in fact, all her mutations were gone! The creature yelled in pain as the woman brought the heavy sword down onto its wrist. The fins on the sword looked like they came from the creature's face fins. Suddenly the creature roared:

"THIS IS FOR THE PAIN YOUR ANCESTORS CAUSED!" It grabbed the woman, who yelled:

"Miranda, RUN!"

"MOMMY!" yelled Miranda without control. Mommy? The last time she saw her was...No! It can't be!

She remembered all.

Her childhood...her sword...her true name...Baikalaqua...

Suddenly the creature yelled. Miranda's mother had buried the sword into the large creature's arm. The creature yelled and shot the purple ball of energy at MIranda. The last thing she saw as she went out was her mother dropping the sword as she was taken further away...

**OOOOhhhh...as usual, SUSPENSE! Stay tuned, fleshbags!**


	36. Baikalaqua

**This chapter is about Miranda's previously forgotten past. It is not a flashback. There are some odd names, so look below:**

**Baikalaqua**: BEH-ka-lah-ka

**Taquia**: Ta-KIA

**Chapter 36**  
Baikalaqua

The Baikalaquas were a large family in the Far East Region of the country. They had a long and regal bloodline, dating back to the time of the Vikings.

A young girl, about 8 years old, sat in the middle of the house playing with a giant sword.

"Don't play with that! You'll cut yourself!"

"But MOOOOM! How else will I learn to use it?!" Miranda loved playing with the giant weapon. It had been forged by her ancestors many years ago. They had used the finest metal to make it. The sharp fin blades were a mystery to Miranda. She had heard they had been plucked from a monster, but whenever she tried to find out more, her mother would stop her. She had always been a fighter, ever since she had learnt to walk. She was strong, but unfortunately, she was also hot-tempered. She was notorious in her school for beating people up, even more so than the boys. Miranda had once even bested a Grade 4 boy for taking her friend's lunch money. He was admitted to hospital with a broken jaw. But what really broke was his pride. Beaten by a girl! However, Miranda was descended from a long line of warriors that foreme the regal fighting clan in the Far East Mountains.

"Please, Miranda!"

"But MOM! This is going to be mine in two years! I HAVE to learn how to use it!"

"Come on, Miranda, it's Saturday! We are going on a picnic soon! Please!" Taquia couldn't believe it. Pleading to her own daughter! This one was going to grow up to be tough.

"Sigh...Sister is not going to be happy!"

Taquia personally thought her sister was an idiot. It was a tradition to keep the family name even if you were the female, but ever since her sister had fallen in love with that blond-haired Demune character...

"Aunty D-moon? But Miette is so stupid! I don't wanna play with her!" protested Miranda.

"Miranda! Don't call people stupid! Especially your cousin!" Privately Taquia was laughing her head off. Miranda was right about one thing. The Demunes were stupid. And useless. If Mother was still around, she'd continually chastise Delilah, her sister for bringing shame upon the family. In fact, if she knew she changed her last name, shed probably disown her, I mean, their ancestors fought giant metal aliens! And the sword was proof! Taquia had decided to keep this alien craziness under wraps from Miranda until she was fifteen. Then she could even tell her about her actual job...

"MOM! Earth to Mom!" yelled Miranda into Taquia's face, which was staring out into space.

"Yes. I'll go get the picnic things." Just then, Miranda's father walked in. His name was James Baikalaqua. He used to be called James Roosevelt before marriage. He was medium height, with short, black hair, and was in his early thirties, much like Taquia. They looked much the same as well, with Taquia's hair being much longer than James'. Today the family were having a nice picnic with Delilah and Luke. Their daughter, Miette Demune, was also tagging along. She was four years old, half Miranda's current age.

"Go get your things, Miranda." instructed Luke. Miranda charged off to her room to get her things.

Miranda's room was quite large. The double bed was set off to one side, and a computer desk was placed next to it. Sitting in front of the desk was a large punching bag, in which Miranda honed her fighting skills. She was extremely tomboyish, so her room was dressed mainly in a sharp black, with some white. A few James Bond posters plastered her walls. She rummaged through her prank drawer. She picked up some glue powder, feathers and some fake eggs. Today Miette was going to live up to her name.

"AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"

"THE FALLEN! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!"

**Done. Thanks for your patience, everyone! School is so nasty on my fanfiction time...**


	37. Primus

**Sorry for the long wait. Fraggin' schoolwork is killing me.**

**Chapter 37**  
Primus

When Miranda woke up, she was in the foggy place again. She had just remembered everything, and she was still recovering from the shock, mainly from the fact that MIETTE was her cousin. She heard voices murmur:

"The child of Bloodlust and Malicia is back..."

Miranda got up, she stumbled, and fell. She kept falling, through the fog, through the ground...The world became black. Again.

"Wake up, Miranda!" yelled a voice. Oliver's. Miranda stumbled up. She rubbed her eyes to clear them. She clambered up by holding onto the arm that supported her.

"Urrggghhh...what..." Miranda trailed off as she saw where she was. She was in an army base, a huge one, to be exact. It looked as if it hadn't been properly constructed, as parts of it were still incomplete. She saw 4 people standing around her. Oliver, Ace, Ira and Beatrice.

"Hah. The girl's up. What did that Decepticon punk do to her?" Miranda almost gasped. How did he know about the Decepticons?!

"We owe you a great deal, Miranda." said Ira.

"So you remember." said Miranda.

"Yes. You helped us regain our memories. Bee here had told me all about the note and the Shard."

"Ironhide, is it?" asked Miranda .

"Yes." answered Ironhide. "So you are Miranda Primus?"

"Well..." Miranda began. She decided to tell the truth behind her name."I am Miranda. But my last name is not Primus. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?" asked Oliver.

"Well...I remembered my actual name. When I grabbed Matrix of..."

"Leadership." completed Optimus.

"I remembered my past. My name is Miranda Baikalaqua."

"Bai..."

"Ka..."

"Laqua?!"

Miranda was puzzled. "What?"

"No! It can't be! You are..."

"What? Related to the town's ditz? Stranger things have happened." Miranda really hated the fact she was related to her. Why her, of all people?!

"Was your mother called Taquia Baikalaqua?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah...How did you know?"

"She was a NEST agent. She worked with us."

"What? She never told me! And..." Miranda was surprised. Not just because of her mother's secret, but she had been...

"I think she'd have wanted you to have this." Optimus handed a CD to Miranda. The disk had been written on.

To: Miranda

Message from Mom

Give to Miranda when she is 15 if I am MIA or KIA.

Miranda stuck the CD into a CD player.

"Your mother was amazing...She could kill a 'Con just by getting under its armour...literally.


	38. Message From Mum

**TIRED. ARMS. NEED. REST. Happy Valentine's Day, lovesick fleshlings!**

**Chapter 38**  
Message from Mom

"Dear Miranda...if you see this, then something terrible had happened to me." began the woman on screen. Miranda knew it was. Her mother. She was in the Autobot Hangar. She was famous for her swallowtail hair, but today it had been tied up into the shape of two stirrups. She wore a dark blue uniform.

"If Optimus gave you this...then you should know you might never see me again. But...I want to tell you some things. First of all, the sword. The sword was not made from a monster, but rather, an alien known as The Fallen. Who is that, you ask? Well, he was an evil creature who tried to steal the energy of the Earth's sun which could have killed the human race. Your ancestors put a stop to him by overpowering him with sheer numbers. We managed to get a trophy from him-the sword. Keep it well. Now enough about about your ancestors, about why I'm telling you this? Well, This is the vid that Prime will show you if I'm gone. And he will be your new caretaker."

Well, that was unexpected. Suddenly, a tiny little creature walked over. He was blue, with wheels as feet.

"Hi, Taq."

"Ah, Miranda. This is Wheelie, the tiniest resident of NEST."

"I AM NOT TINY!" yelled the little thing. Taquia picked him up, and plonked him on her head. He placed his wheels into the stirrup-braids.

"Yes...He's my pet and friend."

"DO I LOOK LIKE A COMMON DOG TO YOU?"

"Shut up. Now..."

"Liiiiiike...where is my honey-buns?" droned a voice. Delilah, Miranda's aunt.

"Look, DJ. Your dumbass husband mixed up my documents! Now they think NBE-2 is BARRICADE!"

"Sheesh. So angry."

"Look, I'm trying to do something here. Go get me a green tea, DJ."

"...Is that a song? But I'm not a DJ!"

"A DESK JOCKEY, IDIOT!" yelled Taquia and Wheelie in unison.

"Fine. And that freak on your head is disgusting! He ate my makeup!"

"Well, Miss Priss, your 'Summer Barbie Shade' powder was the exact colour as energon! I WAS HUNGRY!"

"YOU PUKED IT UP ON MY OTHER STUFF!"

"Good." said Taquia.

"Say Hi to Dad, okay?" Taquia then turned the camera off.

Miranda just stood there, stunned. She turned to Ironhide.

"So about my mom being a good soldier..."

"Yes. She could offline about fraggin' anyone." Miranda was a bit baffled Ironhide's odd jargon. But she listened.

"It was quite horrific. She got under our armour, and killed us by screwing up our insides. This could go on for hours, just ruining the insides, causing the victim a lot of pain. Then she went for the spark-our very soul. That was how she would kill one of us."

"Wow."

"She was very smart. She was one of our best operatives. Until we heard she had been killed by The Fallen. We were shattered. When we got to your house, it was too late. We found you, unconscious. We gave you to the foster house."

"But I thought Prime would be my caretaker!"

"That was if there were still Decepticons around. We left 2 years after your mother's death."

"Oh. But when you came here 2 years...ah, right. You lost your memory."

"But how did she die at the hands of The Fallen?"

"She was taken by surprise. And he was a Prime. Basically your Earth equivelant of a Double-0 or Commander. One of the highest ranks."

"Ah." Miranda looked sad.

Then suddenly 2 people appeared around the corner. Epps, Lennox. A familiar little alien followed them.

"Ah, welcome, Epps. It is a pleasure to see you 2 again."

"What about me?" screeched the little bot.


	39. Mission: Recall

**A whole month. Yep. I'm a fragger. I write a draft of the story in a notebook, but I had no time to finish the chapters. UNTIL NOW! Sorry, I had a lot of work to do. So this chapter is a long one to make up for it. Enjoy and LEAVE A REVIEW! At the end will be a POV piece, as I haven't done that in ages.**

**Chapter 39**  
Mission: Recall

Miranda looked over her broad shoulder. She saw two people entering the base. Two NEST agents, by the looks of things. By their feet rolled a blue toy car. Wheelie.

"Hello, Agent Epps. Agent Lennox. How have you been?"

"Shocked! Look at you guys!" exclaimed Lennox. He was still recovering from the phone call from THE Optimus Prime, who was now HUMAN. How did that even happen?! He then spotted Miranda, fangs and all "And the half-blood over there!" he yelled again, pointing at her.

"For your information, Lemons..." snarled Miranda, getting ready to thump the soldier.

"LENNOX." hissed the angry soldier.

"'Lennox'," began the pissed-off 'half-blood', crooking her fingers into a 'quotation mark' shape, "I've got a piece of the Allspark stuck in my heart!".

"Who the heck are you, anyway?" asked Wheelie.

"Name's Miranda. Miranda Baikalaqua."

"No. It can't be! You're Taquia's daughter!" gasped the little blue creature.

"Yep. Except for the claws. And the fangs. They came afterwar..." Before Moranda could say any more, the little alien was already charging towards her. It clumsily clambered up Miranda's leg, stopped at just below her knee, and proceeded to... HUMP her leg.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Miranda. She was just about to slam the little perv against the base walls with her leg when...

"HAHAHAHAHA...*wheeze* Leave him... He does that to greet the people close to him." said a laughing Lennox, still recovering from peals of laughter.

"What the actual fu..." She was swiftly cut off by Ratchet.

"ENOUGH!" The Medic's voice rang loud and clear amongst the chatter. Everyone hushed, including Miranda. Wheelie dismounted from her leg. Ratchet then proceeded to remove the necklace around his neck. It had a glowkng purple rock on it. He handed the necklace to Miranda.

"Take this. I want you to go find every Autobot in Iacon. This will help you."

"How?" asked Miranda.

"Earlier on, before you woke up, we infused some of the energy of the Matrix Of Leadership into this Energon crystal. If you approach an Autobot with it, it will glow. Approach a Decepticon with it, and it will rattle. Bring only the Autobots to this base. You should already have a rough idea about who's who, thanks to Bee. Here, take this as well." Ratchet handed Miranda a piece of paper. It had many odd names on it, many of the names she remembered from Bee's note. Others had not seen before by Miranda, such as Jetfire. This list was sort into two categories: Autobot and Decepticon.

"We will be needing you to gather the others. We need to look after the base and develop a machine that will change us back. And there will be some other soldiers coming, so we're busy. We're counting on you!"

"Another thing... One of the Decepticons, Starscream, should be sitting in front of 12 Nemesis Lane. Shouldn't you guys capture him or something?"

"Umm...we didn't see Starscream outside that house. Or any house..."

"Are you sure?" asked Miranda.

"Yes!" answered Epps with bite. Ironhide then cut in.

"Miranda!"

"Yes, Ironhide?"

"Another thing...Have you ever realized the eye color of the residents?"

"Nope." But just then, she noticed that all the supposedly 'alien' humans had blue eyes. She then remembered Megan, who had red eyes, and Sondra, whos reddish-purple eyes seemed to pierce souls. She then put all the puzzle pieces together.

"So all the Autobots have blue eyes, and all the Decepticons have reddish eyes. Is tha right?"

"That's it. Aside from a few variations, that is the general rule of thumb. Blue is Autobot. Red is Decepticon. Purple is also Decepticon, but that is rar..."

"But I have purple eyes!" remarked Miranda.

"Soem purple eyed people are Neutrals. They do not belong to any faction. I think you may be one."

"Okay..?" Miranda tilted her head, one of her fangs hitting the sunlight at an angle which shone brilliantly into the eye of Prime, who was standing nearby. He then remembered something.

"Be very careful, Miranda. Megatron will be looking for you. Try to avoid a confrontation. He..she...is still very powerful, even as a human."

"But she chickened out When she wanted to capture me! She sent Starscream!"

"There's more than meets the eye to our foe. Megatron was probably busy developing something that would revert her back to her original form."

"Okay. I'll remember that." Miranda sped off to the...wait, where WAS the door?

"Where's the door?"

"There." Ratchet pointed at a huge grey wall. It was a different shade of grey from the rest of the base. Miranda raced towards it. She pressed a large red button next to it which read: BASE A DOOR 3, and looked outside. Sunlight filled the entrance to the base. Miranda noticed that the town of Iacon was quite a walk away, and she groaned. She hated walking long distances.

"Oh, come on!"

"Imagine me!" yelled a grumpy Ratchet. "I carried your unconscious aft all the way from Prime's residence to here! With all your claws and fangs! You're not light, you know!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. She then took off without another word. As she was running, she tucked her claws into her large hoodie (which she was somehow still wearing) and pulled up the hoodie to cover her fangs. She than clipped Ratchet's necklace around her neck.

"REMEMBER TO BRING THEM BACK HERE!" yelled Ironhide from the base.

"Alright, alright!" yelled Miranda.

**Starscream's POV**

It seems that inferior weapon Megatron made has failed. I seemed to have misjudged the shot that would turn me back into my ACTUAL form, and now the stupid item is broken! How was I to know that even in a Fleshling body, I could break it so easily?! Oh well, at least now I know where that Autobot base is. That 'Miette' is one exceptionally dumb insect. After a bit if bribing, the brainless NEST agent disclosed the secret to me. Now I can really cause some damage! And even exact my revenge in that Miranda freak! Speaking of who, here she comes down the street...right towards me...

**Suspense again! Leave a review or drop a PM!**


	40. Red Star

**Again, sorry for the wait. Schoolwork is killing me. Long chapter ahoy! I am now writing longer chapters, and will soon update faster(Holidays:D). Leave a review. After reading this chapter, of course.**

******Chapter 40  
**Red Star

After 5 minutes of intense sprinting, Miranda finally reached the town. She ran to the Breakaway Takeaway. Firstly, he was obviously the Autobot Breakaway, and secondly, she was hungry. But when she got there, she noticed something was different. The takeaway...had changed! Completely! Before, the daggy logo of Breakaway Takeaway occupied the sign by means of a plane and generic, low-budget font. But now... The sign was red!

"K.O. Burgers...Hmm..." Miranda looked at her list. KNOCKOUT-DECEPTICON.

"So...like this is...like..."

"Miette?!" Miranda's eyes focused on the two figures in front of the takeaway. They were Miette and...an unrecognizable woman. She had short black hair which was slightly puffed up, but smooth with some bits which stuck out. She had a short red dress which had a white midsection. Blue elbow-length gloves covered her hands and arms. Her knee-high boots were white with blue. Miranda then remembered what Ratchet and Ironhide said. She looked at her eyes. They were a brilliant cerulean, which seemed a bit...fake. Good. An Autobot. But as Miranda approached her, the necklace...rattled. What? A Decepti...

"Haaaiiii, Maria..."

"MIRANDA."

"Yeah, whatevs. You like totally remind me of...uhhhh...someone...?"

_Of course_, thought Miranda, _I'm your freakin' cousin!_

"So who is she?" Miranda pointed at the woman.

"A friend. We totally met at K.O. Burgers. That German takeaway...owner dude...is like, totally cute!"

CUTE? GERMAN?! Was Miette talking about Breakaway? He was quite an unkept and..daggy person. Last time Miranda checked, Miette liked the boy band ROCK BOYZ. Yet again, that was MANY years ago.

"So...what's your name?" asked the woman next to Miette. She had a sly grin on her face.

"Yours first." responded Miranda. By now her necklace was rattling so much she had to put a hand on it to hide it. The woman stuck out her slender hand and said,

"Serena Starr."

"Starr?!" gasped Miranda. She took a few cautionary steps back from Serena, who was wearing an even bigger smirk than before.

"No need to be scared, MIRANDA..." Starr drew out Miranda's name with her raspy, edgey voice which sent shivers down Miranda's spine.

"Oh well, have to go now! See ya, Miranda!" Miette seemed to have forgotten about the 'incident' with Miranda a while ago...

As if she read her mind, Miette added, "Your secret's safe with me, Alien Girl!"

With her 'keeping secrets', who needed Twitter?!

Suddenly, a thought hit Miranda like a train. Miette...was a NEST agent! Miranda remembered the badge on her clothes, which was an exact copy of Lennox's and Epp's badge! This was bad! If Starr knew...

"Eh! Thug! Get away from my store!" a rough voice yelled from the burger outlet from behind her. What she saw was a young man, about 20-years old, with a bright red uniform. He had a red hat on which partially covered his red-tinted brown hair. He was quite well-kept, his uniform neat as creaseless. Miranda now knew who Miette was calling cute. Personally Miranda though the was snobby. She looked at the young Nan's eyes. Red. As she suspected.

"So what brings you here, Herr..."

"Her who?" asked Miranda.

"Herr. Mister. Who are you, Mister..."

"MISS. I'm Miranda. Miranda..." She stopped herself from saying her last name, in case the Decepticon still had memories of his past, a pattern she found recurring in most of the 'Cons she met.

"Excuse me, Fräulein. I am Kout Ockn (Koot ok-kn). What would you like to order?" Before Miranda could answer, someone walked past her. Miranda was still quite a distance away from the counter, so maybe she didn't see Miranda? Miranda realised she was the woman from the mental facility. The woman went straight for the counter, and slammed her fists on the counter.

"WHERE IS IT?!"

Kout smiled. "Fräulein, I have no idea what..."

#SLAP#

The woman slapped him.

"Ooh...Elyssa. Feisty as ever. So different from your work attitude. How cute..."

"Spare me the pleasantries." She turned to Miranda and pointed at the door. "Please excuse us. I'm so sorry, but can you please leave? This little...THIEF...needs to deal with."

Miranda's eyes widened. Her personality had done a complete 180. Kout was right. Miranda left the diner. Before she did, however, she looked at the woman's eyes. Blue. Autobot? Well, she was yelling at a DECEPTICON. Miranda walked out of the opened door and waited. About 2 minutes later, the woman walked out with something in her hands. Miranda noticed her necklace started to glow. The woman, Elyssa, must have noticed as well.

"What's that glowing under your sweater?"

"It's...my necklace." Miranda decided to tell her. No harm in telling an Autobot, right?

"May I have a look, please?" asked the woman politely. Miranda took it out from her sweater and let Elyssa have a look. As she stared into it, she fell into a deep trance, dropping the item she was holding. Miranda took this opportunity to take it and have a look. It was a small pocket watch with those...alien glyphs. Recognizing the script, Miranda read it in her head.

_Slow...Fast..._

What was it? Miranda decided to put the curiosity back into Elyssa's hand. As she pressed the watch into Elyssa's hand, one of her fingers moved the hand on the clock towards the part of the clock that said 'Slow'. As she did so, she felt a strong ripple for energy rocket through her and the town.

**Bae's POV**

Dude...not cool! What the heck's the deal with that snobby German kid locking me up in my own takeaway's freezer? So I stared at that Starr chick. So what? My diner's been taken over by him! And I'm stuck in here freezing my butt off..Not coo...funny, man!

**Another chapter done! Next chapter: What happens to Miranda? And will Bae ever get out? Stay tuned!**


	41. Time Warp

**SORRY FOR LYING ABOUT THE FAST UPDATES! I was busy and had a convention to go to. SORRY! I feel Canadian...Long chapter! Updates WILL be faster! Trust me this time!  
**

**Chapter 41**  
Time Warp

Reeling from the shock of the blast, Miranda looked around. She then felt a sharp tug on her arm.

"Stop. What did you do?" The woman who had been staring at Miranda's Energon necklace had snapped back into reality, her eyes now boring holes into Miranda.

"Nothing! Why do you ask?" replied Miranda. Then she hastily added, "You dropped your watch. I picked it up, though you might want to adjust it. I think I..."

"Nononononono! You didn't, by any chance, move the hand, did you?" Miranda bit her lip nervously.

"A...a...little bit...You see, when I gave it back, your finger twitched and..."

"No. This is bad! Do you know what you've done?"

Miranda started to sweat. Whatever she had done, it couldn't have been good.

"Oh no..."

"What have I done?" asked Miranda.

"Okay...umm...don't freak...but...You've slowed down time!" exclaimed the woman.

_Hey...hey, Miranda organic!_

"What?" Miranda's eyes went wide. Not just from Elyssa, but the odd voice she just heard.

"Look, I'll even prove it. K-O-U-T!" She screamed his name out, slowly and deliberately.

"W...h...o...i...s...i..."

"Okay...?" Miranda was confused, but slightly convinced now. She turned to Elyssa and asked another question. The most important question.

"How do we...revert time back to normal?"

"Well, it requires a special type of energy...a very special type...you know about the 'aliens' rumour going around town, right?"

"You know about the aliens?" exclaimed Miranda. She was surprised. Elyssa sighed in relief. At least she knew about the rumour.

"Please don't freak, Miranda, but I have something of importance to tell you, which might be a bit...odd." Elyssa faltered nervously.

"What?"

"I...I am...one...of them. PLEASEDONOTFREAK!" Elyssa was being quite ironic. SHE was the one freaking.

"You...and Beatrice..."

"Yes, you know? But I thought Megatron...At least you know...about her...him."

"Bumblebee..."

"Wow...I can't believe it...you know!" Elyssa almost ran to hug Miranda.

"Yeah, I kinda met your team. The Autobots, right?"

Elyssa yipped in joy. "One question. HOW did you know about us?"

"This." Miranda lead Elyssa away from Kout's restaurant, and pulled off her jumper. Elyssa looked curiously at her metal claws and fangs. Then at her back. 2 blades sat folded on her back. Miranda didn't seem to notice them.

_Hey...hey, organic!_

"But how? Are you a techno-organic?"

Miranda raised her eyebrow. "A techno-organic?"

"Techno-organic? It means a part-technological-part-organic being. I've only ever seen one. A young girl..."

"Nah. The work of your 'Allspark' relic. It's embedded in my heart, apparently."

"That's impossible, Miranda. You have to have a spark to have such mutations!"

Miranda was really confused now. She needed a spark for the mutations. So how did she have them? Last time she checked, she was human...

"But I don't have a spark!"

"Well, sometimes, an offline, or 'dead' Cybertronian's spark can be transferred, or passed onto another being. The spark's original personality will be hidden by the new spark owner's personality, but they can communicate with the new owner. They can even take control of their new body! All this is rare for your race, though. Usually, the hidden spark will not be noticed and will not wake, but in your case, your spark has been awoken by the Allspark and well, hence the...claws...Have you ever been 'called' by your secret spark?"

"No." Miranda was enlightened, but still confused. Suddenly, she heard a voice. That voice again.

_Hey. Hey! Primus-damn-it, you're thick!_

"What?" Miranda perked up. Was that...could it be...?

"My spark calling..."

Elyssa looked at Miranda. She knew what was happening.

"Speak to it, quick!"

Miranda nodded.

"Hey, spark-owner!"

_Oh, you finally fragging noticed! Primus, you're stupid!_

"Well, someone's mad."

_No slag! I've been calling your dumb aft for ages!_

Miranda sighed. Of all the sparks she had got, she got such an asshole. Miranda decided to give it a taste of its own medicine.

"Hey, you, I've been housing your sorry ass for who knows how long in my body! Give me some respect already!"

_And WHY should I?_

"Just help us. Do you know how to operate Elyssa..."

_That's Elita-1, organic. Why don't you show some respect?_

Miranda sighed. She asked again.

"Do you know how to fix Elita's gadget?"

_ENERGON, DUMSLAG! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD KNOW!_

"Okay, okay! I need..."

_Your necklace, obviously. Use it!_

"But I need it! I need it to..."

_By The Allspark! Do you know who in The Pit I am?_

"Uhhh...no."

_Oh my...I'm Renegade Prime, last of the Dark Primes..._

"A Dark Prime?" asked Miranda.

At that, Elyssa's eyes widened.

"Dark Prime? Listen, Miranda, The Dark Prime, whoever they are..."

"Renegade."

"HER. She's got bad blood. Careful when you listen to her."

_Tell Elita to shut up. I may be a dark Prime, but you know, not ALL Dark Primes are what you call 'bad'. Actually, my sire and a few of the other Dark Primes were all for the Autobots!_

Miranda retold that to Elyssa.

"Oh, SURE. After what you carrier, Bloodlust did, I'm sure we all trust you."

_Just listen. I can tell you who the Autobots and Decepticons are. Obviously, your precious team are really lacking in manpower and research to be sending a fleshling like you to..._

"Shut up, Renegade Prime. They need to organize something to turn them back into their original form."

"You were sent by my team? To do what?" asked Elyssa.

"I have to round up all the Autobots. Ratchet gave me this rock to help me. It glows near an Autobot..."

"And rattles near a Decepticon. Typical Ratchet Gadget. You should see Wheeljack's."

"Wheeljack?"

_The Autobot Scientist, stupid!_

"Renegade Prime, please."

Elyssa, or rather, Elita-1, laughed. Obviously the human was a little taken aback by Renegade Prime's 'overwhelming' personality.

"I need help, Elita."

_You don't fragging say!_

Elita smiled. "Don't worry. Renegade can be a bit scary at times."

"So, do we use the necklace?"

Elita shook her head. All of a sudden, she seemed on edge. She had just realized something.

"Don't. Find all the Autobots, and then come back to me."

"What?" Miranda gave a questioning look. What happened? Elita-1 had suddenly become fearful and scared. Something had to be bothering her to make her do this. She just had this feeling. Then, without thinking, she grabbed Elita's hand.

"_Hey! It's me, Renegade! Tell me what 'he' did to you!_"

Elita jumped. Renegade had somehow taken over Miranda's body.

"Mega...Megatr...He gave me a ...can't tell you..."

_"Damn it, Elita, I know you've made a deal with him! Spit it out!"_

A deal? What was Renegade going at? Them Miranda remembered how Megan had busted into the mental facility without a word. Could that be connected? Miranda had lost control of her body, but not her mind. Somehow Renegade had assumed control over her body, and pushed her to the back. Miranda then tried to communicate with Renegade with her thoughts, but was only met with a shock that rippled through her.

"Fine. But I'll have to be..."

Elita suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. a small blood pool began forming from her neck, and she began to gasp.

"Elita!"

Somehow assuming control of her body once again, Miranda ran to the body. She knelt down and turned Elita's neck slightly to reveal the wound.

_Megatron, you fragger!_

A small fragment of an unknown item could be seen poking through Elita's neck.

_Pull it out, fleshling! That thing is poisoning her!_

Without regard for her own safety, Miranda pulled the object out and placed it next to her. The object was a small implant of some type, with a reservoir of black liquid on one side and a few wires connecting to a thin needle on the other. The needle had the black fluid from the reservoir leaking from it at a quick rate. Miranda carefully slammed the heel of her palm into the needle and the wires, stemming the flow of the liquids. She put the implant in her pocket, making sure that the needle would not pierce her jeans and poison herself.

_Get her to the Autobots! Now!_

Sweeping Elita up bridal-style, Miranda took off towards the base. The base was about a few kilometres away. Miranda kept running towards the base, which was situated to the west, the opposite direction of the winding cliffside road that lead to this town. Thankfully the path leading to the base was quite a smooth one.

Arriving at the front of the base disguised a a cliff face, Miranda then wondered how to get in. Surely at such a base, there would be cameras?

_Remember the time, fleshling?_

A sudden memory hit Miranda. The time was still slowed down! This time, she had no choice. Miranda slowly put Elita down, whipped out her necklace, and placed it near the watch. Instantly, she could feel the watch coming alive. Miranda shifted the hand back into the neutral position, and held her breath. A moment later, the familiar shockwave hit her. Another moment passed, and the base doors whooshed open. Ratchet was standing in the doorway.

**1595 words in this chapter. Personal best! Leave a review as always!**


	42. Antivenom

**Chapter 42**  
Antivenom

Ratchet opened the door.

"Miranda? How..."

"Just help her! She was poisoned by this!" Miranda handed the implant to Ratchet.

"Is this...NO! Get her to the medbay now!" Miranda got up and ran into the base. Ratchet pointed over to a small room filled with medical equipment. The sign outside the room said HUMAN MEDBAY. Miranda placed the unconscious woman on the bed in the middle of the room, all while pushing past many other people in the base.

"This is bad! Get me the machine behind you!" Miranda turned around and moved it near the bed where Elita lay. Ratchet hooked up the machine to Elita, and readings instantly began pouring out of it. The large display on it displayed some numbers. Ratchet studied the readings.

/MPP/cont.64%

"This is not good. Not good at all..."

Miranda was puzzled. What did these readings mean?

_It means she's been contaminated with the Maniapanic Poison. Very effective against both organics and my type as well. One gram and it'll kill an average-sized bot. Makes the victim suffer seizure-like episodes and go crazy. Lucky Elita seems to have missed the 'crazy' bit._

"Renegade?"

_Yeah, me. Forgot already?_

"Just wondering. God."

"Who was that?" asked Ratchet.

"My inner spark. I thought you would know!"

"I thought you were a techno-organic."

"Ah." said Ratchet nonchalantly, as if the statement was something he often heard.

Suddenly, the machine monitoring Elita began to beep rapidly.

/MPP/cont.85%

!VITALS CRITICAL!

"Slag!" yelled Ratchet.

"Ratchet? What's wrong?"

"Elita's almost been completely contaminated by the poison! She will die! I need to make the antivenom, but I don't have enough of the original solution!"

"Well, we can't just let her die!"

_Miranda! Remember your abilities? The black liquid from your claws?!_

"Ratchet! Could you use this?" Miranda shot out her claw to Ratchet, who held on to it. He picked up an empty specimen bottle from the nearby bench. He stretched a piece of gauze around the top of the container, and began promptly 'milking' the claw. Unfortunately, only a few drops of the liquid came out. He tried with her other claw, and a small stream of the poison came out. But it was still not enough.

"That's not enough, Miranda. I believe it's the same substance, but I'll need a bit more for testing."

Miranda sighed. Even her best efforts weren't enough. She sighed and sat on the side of the bed, next to Elita, who was now hyperventilating. She then suddenly remembered something. She had saved a bottle of the black liquid at home! Miranda had to get it to save Elita!

"Ratchet!"

"What is it, Miranda?"

"I need you to stabilize Elita for the moment. I have more of the poison at home. I'll use the time-slower to go fast. Open the front gate before I slow time. Do you have any Energon I could use for it?"

"Yes. In that drawer. Top compartment. I'll open the door now." said Ratchet, who pressed a button on a large device he pulled out from under the bed. A loud mechanical noise was heard from the other room. He then pointed towards a drawer behind Miranda, indicating wher the Energon crystals were. Miranda ran to it, opened the top drawer, and saw a pile of pinkish-purple crystals. She grabbed the largest crystal, which was about the size of her fist, and the time watch from her pocket, and pushed the hand backwards once again. Feeling the familiar blast of energy, Miranda looked around. Everybody had slowed down, which was the signal for Miranda to take off. She sprinted out of the Medbay, and then the rest of the base. Suddenly, time began to normalize.

"What the..." Miranda instantly picked up the watch and held the Energon crystal next to it. But it still wouldn't work.

"Damnit! It HAD to break now!" Miranda cursed the watch under her breath. The base was still quite close, so Miranda decided to turn back. Miranda ran back inside to alert Ratchet.

"Ratchet, the damn watch stopped!"

"What?! Not now!" Ratchet slammed his fists into a side table, and responded, " I can make a dose of antivenom with this, but it won't be enough. It should give you JUST enough time to go to your house and get the bottle. Don't waste this time. GO! NOW!"

Miranda ran off once again while Ratchet turned around and hurriedly prepared the antivenom. He mixed it with the other ingredients, and injected the new solution into Elita.

/MPP/cont.52%

"Damnit! Miranda, you better perform a miracle..."

10 minutes later...

Miranda finally made it to the outskirts of Iacon.

/MPP/cont.75%

She panted hard. Her throat was bone dry, and her whole body was shaking from the effort. She hated running. Running into her house, she ran to her bench. The bottle was still there, thankfully. After all that had happened, Miranda's memories were fuzzy. Swiping the bottle from the bench, she took off once again, this time picking up the bicycle she had bought with her when she had moved to this insane town. She hopped on, and made a beeline to the base.

/MPP/cont.85%

"What is keeping her!" yelled Ratchet, agitated as Miranda had not returned yet.

/MPP/cont.90%

"No! No! This is not happening!"

Elita had stopped convulsing altogether. Her face was the very visage of the Dead, grey and clammy, seeming to emanate an aura of death. Ratchet was about to bury his head in his workstation when he heard the familiar whoosh of the doors.

"By The Allspark! What took you so long?"

Panting and sweating, Miranda nastily spat, "YOU try this running!" Ratchet growled, and took the bottle off Miranda.

/MPP/cont.93%

"Come on, Elita, you can't die on us now!" Fishing some mixtures out of a small specimen tray, Ratchet began mixing the black poison with some othe chemicals to create the antivenom.

/MPP/cont.95%

"Hang on! I'm almost done!" Ratchet finished up the mixture, and began feeding it into a syringe.

/MPP/cont.96%

"Almost...Come on!" The syringe was almost completely filled. Ratchet willed it to go faster. In times like this, blind faith was truly the only thing to keep your hopes up.

/MPP/cont.98%

"Finished!" Ratchet readied the needle, then stuck the instrument into Elita's arm. Miranda watched as the liquid inside of it was slowly pumped into the arm. However, the figure on the machine display stayed the same.

"No..."

Ratchet gritted his teeth, "It takes a while to kick in..."

Miranda only hoped that was true.

/MPP/cont.98%

The anticipation and fear in the too was almost tangible. Ratchet did not dare speak, as if breaking the silence would cause something bad to happen. Miranda gulped nervously. Had they done it in time?

/MPP/cont.97%

Very slowly, the figure began to drop. Ratchet sighed, "Thank Primus."

"Indeed. Elia is important to our team." Miranda jumped. Optimus had poked his head in to check on the trio. The toxin level had began to reduce, and Elita begn to regain consciousness.

"Uhh...Where am I?"

"You're safe now, Elita." reassured Ratchet. He carefully removed the leads attached to Elita. She looked up, and spotted Optimus.

"Optimus?! Is that you...By The Allspark, it is!" Elita ran to hug the man, tears in her eyes, while Optimus comforted her.

"I...I thought I was going to die...because of the implant...Thank you so much!"

Ratchet looked annoyed. "Elita, I saved you..."

Now it was time for Miranda to look annoyed. "I helped you!"

Elita giggled. "Thank you, ALL of you."

Miranda and Ratchet harrumped in unison. Elita smiled.

"Come on, Ratchet, your bad manners are rubbing off on Miranda!"

As Elita left Optimus, he began to speak.

"Miranda, we need you to go back and retrieve the Autobots. Elita will have to stay to help us with the humans and making the machine to revert us back to our normal form. Ratchet will recharge your necklace. Do you need any help finding the others?"

Miranda thought a bit. Then she remembered something. The tiny little blue bot. He could help!

"Could I take Whe..."

_You idiot! We'd be screwed if anyone saw him! And to make things worse, he never shuts up!_

Hearing the voice, Miranda changed her mind.

"Actually, nope. I have the help of my secret spark."

"Huh...ah, that's right!" Optimus nodded, understanding what Miranda was saying, and left the Medbay. Ratchet took Miranda's necklace, and recharged it.

"There you go. Now go find the others!" yelled Ratchet, still a bit worked up from the medical emergency a few minutes ago. Miranda took the necklace and retorted yelled back at Ratchet:

"Okay! No need to..."

#WHAM!# Miranda recieved a small clipboard to her head. Ratchet had picked it up from the side of the table, and chucked it at Miranda.

"What the Hell was that for, you old bat?! Bloody Hell..."

To Miranda's dismay, this would only be the start of the wrath of Ratchet.

Miranda trotted out of the base, stil rubbing her head. She raced to Iacon, and once again found herself out of breath. She then decided to gather up a few of the Autobots before running back to save her the energy. As she finally reached Nemesis Lane, she saw Mia Crow. As she approached her, the woman whipped out a gun and pointed it at Miranda.

"Stay right there, you WHORE. Where did you take Ira?!"

**To be continued...**


	43. Soundwave's Transformation I

******IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I shall be rewriting the first ten or so chapters of this story as I feel the quality and chapter length is lacking. Continuity errors will also be ironed out. These few new chapters will feature a lot of Soundwave, so if you are a fan of him,  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43**  
Soundwave's Transformation Part I

"WHERE IS HE?!" yelled an angry Mia, pointing a gun at Miranda. "I know he's at your place."

Miranda stared down the barrel of the gun nervously. "What are you talking abou..."

"SHUT UP! Just tell me where he is! Don't think I missed that huge explosion!"

"Explosion?" Oh yeah, the Matrix! Must have caused some sort of loud noise. Mia shoved the gun even further. She stepped closer to Miranda, and her necklace started to glow. Remembering about Mia's sisters, Miranda spoke up.

"Elyssa told me to..."

"Don't tell me lies! Elyssa is crazy, don't go listening to her. You've spent too much time at the loony bin with her!"

Miranda stepped back, but Mia was very persistant. She moved closer, and aimed towards Miranda's chest. Miranda had already put her sweater back on, so the gun was still quite a bit away from her actual skin. Miranda saw only one option to get out of this mess. She had to. It would scare Mia, but she'd rather have a sppoked Mia than a bullet in her heart. Another item stuck in there couldn't be good. Miranda shot out a claw, and wrenched the gun off Mia, throwing her responded by punching Miranda in the jaw. Miranda recoiled back, and shot her other claw at Mia. This time, she got Mia's left arm. Mia tried to shake the claw off, but failed. Mia used her other hand to deliver a punch. Miranda yanked her claw back, and pulled Mia to the ground.

"Aaugh!" Mia got back up and tackled Miranda to the ground. She pulled her right fist up and aimed it at Miranda's jaw. Miranda opened her mouth to reveal the retractable fangs and Mia punched, her fist meeting the fangs.

"Let go, you vampire slut!"

Miranda tried, but her mouth stayed clamped over Mia's fist. It wasn't that she wouldn't let go, it was because... She couldn't. She yanked and pulled, but it was stuck fast.

"LET GO!"

With a superhuman effort, Miranda convinced her iron jaw to open. Mia pulled it out with too much force, and hit herself in the face. Miranda stifled the urge to laugh.

"OW! THAT'S IT, YOU FREAK OF A SL...What is that?" Mia pointed at large bird flying towards them. Lazerbeak. Sonya's pet. The bird swooped and aimed at Miranda.

"Duck!' Mia pulled Miranda down. The bird just missed Miranda. It turned around, and went for the kill again.

"It's that damn bird!" yelled Miranda. Mia pulled Miranda behind her, and smacked the huge bird as it got closer.

"TELL ME ABOUT THE AUTOBOTS!" hissed the bird in an incredibly creepy whisper. Miranda gasped! Suddenly, the bird began to...transform. It became much bigger, albeit with the same color scheme. Its feathers had been replaced with slices of thin, sharp metal and its eyes truly glowed like two lights. The bird attacked again, swarming Miranda. She held up her tenti-claws and blocked its attacks.

"FOOLISH HUMAN!" Lazerbeak continued attacking, with Miranda clumsily swiping at it with her tent-claws, the poison spike dripping with the MPP poison, trying desperately to hit the fast-moving bird.

_Damn it, Miranda, THIS is how you use your weapons!_

Renegade had returned!

"What the...Aaauuuggghh! Miranda flew up high with the help of the jet-wings on her back. The bird followed suit.

"RENEGADE! WHAT ARE YOU...AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!" Renegade flew Miranda down at the bird, mouth open, hair-knives fully unsheathed. She hit the bird, both bird and half-human hurtling to the ground. She bit hard into the bird, and...

"Not again!" Miranda yelled as she started drinking the bird's blood, the creature itself screeching like that Starscream alien. The bird somehow unstuck itself from Miranda's grip, and flew off.

_"Damnit, there goes my snack!"_

"SEND RAVAGE!" screeched the bird, flying off with his jets, instead of flying. Its wings were too far broken for that.

"Ravage...the cat?" asked a bewildered Mia, still reeling from the shock of what Miranda just did. Suddenly, a huge mechanoid jaguar appeared around a corner. It was definitely Sonya's other pet, Ravage. The glowing yellow spot on its head was testament to that. The huge cat's metal armour was black. Two huge guns were armed on its back. Mia dodged behind a bush. The cat charged at Miranda, who was under Renegade's control. Renegade shot Miranda's tenti-claws out, and went for the creature's guns. The cat began shooting at Miranda. Jumping out of the way, Renegade managed to hook one of the claws around Ravage's back-mounted guns, and yank it off. Ravage screamed in pain. The creature turned and fired again, and Miranda felt a sharp pain in her right side. Miranda ignored it, partly because Renegade was controlling her, and charged for the beast again, this time taking off in mid-air. Miranda flew high up, and charged at the cat, managing to tear off its other gun. Again, the creature yowled in agony. Miranda threw the mutilated gun to one side, and continued the battle. Renegade moved Miranda towards the creature, and in one swift motion, blasted over it and landed on its back. The huge cat roared, and jumped and thrashed, trying to throw Miranda off. Miranda dug her tenti-claws into its back. The creature roared louder, thrashing in pain.

_"DIE, PITSPAWN CAT!"_

She could feel Renagade wrap her tenti-claws around something in the cat. The something emanated energy and sparks, and in one moment, Renegade crushed it. The cat fell down limp. Its glowing yellow spot on its head dimmed. Miranda panted in exhaustion, and fell down, noticing purple stains all around her.

_Get up, weakling!_

At these words, Miranda got up. If there was one thing she hated, it was being called weak. She got up, the pestering pain in her side getting worse. Miranda ignored it once again.

"Oh My...You killed it!" Mia emerged from behind the bush, still shaking. Miranda turned, still under Renegade''s influence and grabbed Mia, wrapping her tenti-claws around her. Mia screamed and tried to hit them off.

_"Hang on! I'll explain later." _Miranda hovered, and flew towards the base. Mia screamed, and thrashed. Miranda continued hovering, noticing the pain in her side getting worse. She looked over, and gasped. A huge bloodstain had formed from a bullet wound, and she was losing blood fast. _Purple_ blood.

_No! Not now!_

Renegade blasted Miranda forward faster, evoking a scream from Mia as Miranda almost collided into a conveniently-placed tree. Miranda did a barrel roll past it, making Mia feel a bit sick.

"Help me! I'm being abducted!"

Nearing the base, Miranda slowed down. She halted at the front, and waited for the door to open. This time, Ironhide stood at the door.

"Chromia!"

Miranda released Mia, who ran to Ironhide and tackled the poor man to the ground.

"Ira! Thank God you're alright!" Mia looked over at Miranda. You're still not off the hook yet, you whor..."

Ira shut Mia up with a kiss.

"I'm out. Get a room, you...Aaauuuuggggghhhh!"

Turning to the open base doors, she faced Soundwave. In his Cybertronian form.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Next part, Miranda and co. fend off Soundwave!**


	44. Soundwave's Transformation II

**NOTE: The Soundwave I'm using is the Bayverse comic Soundwave. Search him up on TFWiki if you want to see a picture of him. Due to a certain something in the chapter later, I have put a warning before it. I do not wish to change the rating. Please leave a review. The review section is feeling lonely.  
**

**Chapter 44**  
Soundwave's Transformation II

Looking behind her, she saw it. A giant behemoth, much like Starscream, but with a thinner and more graclie form. It was covered in silver and blue armour, which shone brightly in the dimming sunlight. The giant creature had red "glasses" over its eyes, and a mask covering the rest of its face. The blue crown on its head looked much like the town coat-of-arms. It was definitely that quiet, mysterious woman no one knew about. The behemoth shot a huge silver tentacle, tipped with a red bulb and with sharp claws on either side at Miranda, and was met by her own. Unfortunately, the monster was much more experienced with using its claw, and as a result, locked his claws into the other claw and yanked Miranda high up into the sky. Miranda hung on, still flying around, unable to do anything. She tried to fly using her wing-jets, but all she did was boost around in Soundwave's grip, making her sick.

"Help!"

_You're so useless, Miranda!_

It was Renegade! With her came her undermining, foul personality as part of the package. While being flung around, Miranda asked Renegade for help.

"Help me, then! You know what to do!"

Renegade then replied angrily. Obviously she was tired of helping Miranda.

_"Fragging hell, dumbslag! Use your fragging tenti-claws!"_

Miranda looked down at the claw which held onto Soundwave's tentacle.

"Occupied!"

_The other one, dumbslag!_

Miranda shot out a tenti-claw, which missed Soundwave badly.

_Are you blind, Miranda?!_

After more flinging around, Soundwave flung Miranda off to one side, breaking off her tenti-claw. She landed roughly on one side, where a loud crunch could be heard. Miranda watched weakly as she saw Soundwave fall back as a huge bullet hit him, leaving an explosion.

"GET THE SABOT ROUNDS!"

"BLAST SOUNDWAVE! IN THE GREY PLATING!"

"GOT IT!"

Miranda felt a nasty sting at her side. Looking down, her wound had widened. She was now sitting in a pool of her own purple blood. The last thing she remebered before passing out was Soundwave falling back and picking her up.

* * *

Miranda groaned. Her head pounded like nothing she had ever before. She sat up, and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was fuzzy, but she could make out something. She saw that she was in a small grey room, and she could feel a hard bench underneath her. Reaching a candid hand slowly down to her injured side, where she could feel some stitches through a piece of gauze that had been roughly plastered over it. Her eyes slowly cleared up, and she could now see the room better. The grey room was metallic and rusted. Large scratch marks and and burns covered the walls. The bench she sat on was old and rusty, and the room smelt metallic and slightly of blood.

"Finally woken up now?"

Miranda looked up into the demon red eyes of Megan. Miranda tried to shoot a tenti-claw at her, but realized it was no use. Her claws had been cut off. Miranda yelled at Megan.

"What did you do?"

"Come on, Miranda. With all your spying, you should know. But if you don't..."

"TELL ME, BITCH!"

"Whoa...Renegade really rubbed off on you!" sniggered Megan.

Miranda yelled and rushed for Megan. Suddenly, Megan dematerialized, and Miranda flew through her, smashing into the door and crashing through it. She landed on a large metal surface, and was flung skyward. Meeting with the eyes of another giant metal monster, Miranda hyperventilated.

"So...Miranda. I need the Allspark shard...and Renegade.

_"No way, Megatron! I'll never join your faction again!"_

Renegade had bothered to take control of Miranda again.

"Renegade! So glad to hear from you again!" Megatron drew Miranda closer, and put his other hand closer to Miranda's chest. Renegade used Miranda's jets, and burned Megatron's hand. Flying into the air, Renegade tried to get an idea of where she and Mirande were, but her plan was cut short as they were being pursued by Megatron. He clipped Miranda's silver wing, and she fell rapidly to the ground. Caught by Megatron, she was flown off into a large, dimly-lit warehouse. Being flung down, Miranda screamed as she felt a huge pain rip through her. She looked down, and saw her wound had reopened.

**STOP READING NOW IF YOU ARE SQUEAMISH. LOOK OUT FOR THE ! SIGN TO INDICATE THAT YOU MAY BEGIN READING AGAIN.**

* * *

Looking down, she could see something metallic sticking out of her wound. What was that? Obviously, Megatron had spotted it as well. He moved his hand towards it, and extended a smaller pincer from one of the fingers. He tugged the small piece of metal, and evoked a hiss of pain from Miranda. He tugged it harder, and Miranda screeched. Yanking it out, Miranda thrashed painfully. He realized it was a piece of a bot's protoform, probably shattered from the impact. Looking at his prisoner, he realised she had indeed changed more than he had fathomed. Miranda held her side painfully as her hand was quickly covered with more purple blood. Megatron laughed.

"You are becoming a Cybertronian, apparently. If I remove Renegade from you...you will...die." said the mech bluntly.

"What?" cried Miranda. Megatron smiled and stuck his claw into Miranda's injured side, wrenching something else from inside Miranda's wound, causing more blood to spill.

"AAArrrruuugggghhhh!" Miranda was now almost lost in pain. She held her tongue to prevent her screaming again, and panted painfully. Megatron pulled another piece of metal from her. Scrunching the blood-stained piece of metal, he pushed Miranda back. He then pulled out an intricate device inscribed with a complicated pattern.

"Spark extractor. Should take out Renegade's spark from you. You won't die instantly, but you'll die anyway...painfully...and slowly. Not even the Allspark shard will help you now. Your organic part will slowly die, pulling you with it."

Putting the device near Miranda's chest, Miranda felt it powering up. She then felt a stabbing pain rip through her, feeling as if the immense pain had ripped her very self apart in one moment, tearing at her and the force which was Renegde, harder and more painful until eventually...nothing.

"Done."

Mirada didn't feeel anything different; it was as if nothing had happened! Her wound was still open, and her head hurt. Did Megatron even do anything?! She tried to contact Renegade in her head, but failed. Apparantly, he had. She could always find Renegade in the midst of her thoughts, prowling around like some wild panther. But now Renegade's presence was gone. Completely. Miranda looked at Megatron, who now held a glowing purple orb in his hand.

"Here's your friend, Renegade. You'll never see her again. Since you'll die anyway, I will now take the shard from you...Stay still." Megatron then slowly ghosted his pincer claw over Miranda's chest. Miranda braced for the impending pain, but as she felt the claw come in contact with her skin, drawing a thin stram of blood, a large blast could be heard. Miranda saw a brilliant explosion, which half-blinded her. Shielding her eyes, she could see some heavily armoured men burst into the warehouse, Megatron then suddenly taking off holding Renegade's spark. Miranda weakly called for the personnel.

"Help...He...help..."

Miranda then blacked out.

* * *

**Please leave a review. It only takes a minute!**


	45. Disaster

**Thanks for waiting for the update. I have unfortunately been incredibly busy, and have found little time for my fanfiction. As always, enjoy and leave a review! I love recieving reviews from my readers that are long and insightful, with ideas and advice for what I can do. And as for where Miranda is...she is in the core of Cybertron, you know, where Orion Pax went to become Prime. Long chapter ahoy!  
**

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

**Jetcycle:** Sorry, my mind dropped out on me at that point. It was 3 in the morning and I was really tired!

* * *

**Chapter 45**  
Disaster

"WAKE UP, MIRANDA."

Miranda slowly opened her eyes. A bright blue light filled them, making her slam her eyes shut again. She rubbed her eyes a bit and finally opening her eyes fully. Miranda almost gasped as she realized where she was. That place...again...Placing her hand on her wound, she realized the huge gash was...gone! Miranda instantly became alert, and decided to get up.

"Ugh..." Miranda was still groggy as she tried to find her footing. Grasping around, she realized she was sitting on...nothing! Miranda tried to 'swim' forward to the blue orb, but was getting nowhere fast, soon discovering she was just flailing around uselessly. Miranda gave up unwillingly, and looked at the orb, expecting answers from the glowing entity. Miranda waited for almost a minute, the whirring noise the only sound she heard coming from the orb, and then finally, out of frustration, spoke.

"Hey, you! Can I at least leave?"

There was no answer. Miranda cursed something under her breath, and attempted to move again. Managing to somehow slowly propel herself slowly forward to the core, she smiled at her accomplishment before touching the orb, hoping something would happen. And something did happen. The loud booming voice.

"MIRANDA..."

"Yes, that's me." answered Miranda annoyingly. She wanted an answer now!

"I AM PRIMUS, THE GREAT CREATOR OF THE CYBERTRONIAN RACE."

Miranda recoiled at the mention of the voice's owner's name Primus?! But...

"But...my name..." Then remembering that Primus was not her true last name and merely something she made up, Miranda tried to think of an explanation. Divine intervention?! Perplexed at the question posed to her by herself, Miranda asked...Primus...another question. She had to get answers. All the questions swimming around in her head were really going to destroy her sanity soon.

"Hey, not to be rude or anything, but...WHERE THE HELL AM I?!" yelled Miranda, obviously ticked off at being trapped in...wherever she was. Sighing at finally being able to vent her anger, she stared at the orb, waiting not-so-patiently for an answer, not caring that whoever she had yelled to was supposed to be some sort of god, and that she MIGHT be vaporized by him for her foul mood.

"YOU ARE IN THE CORE OF CYBERTRON. YOU HAVE BEEN CALLED HERE BY THE ALLSPARK SHARD IN YOUR CHEST."

"Core of...How did I get here?!" snapped Miranda in shock. Wasn't Cybertron some planet many quintillions of miles away from Earth?!

"YOU ARE MERELY IN A DREAM STATE, MIRANDA."

Miranda groaned. A dream?! This was no ordinary dream! Thinking maybe she was lucid dreaming, Miranda thought of a brilliant idea. She quickly tried to think of another place, hoping to somehow warp there. If this was truly just lucid dreaming, then she could warp herself somewhere. That, of course, failed miserably.

"So...I must be pretty special, then, being picked out in a dream by some great god..."

"MIRANDA, YOU MUST KNOW, MANY DIFFERENT BOTS ARE SUMMONED BY ME EACH DAY."

"Oh." said Miranda, feeling a little pressure fly away from her. Trying to move away again, she found she was still stuck.

"MIRANDA, YOU MUST KNOW SOMETHING. I AM NOT LETTING YOU GO UNTIL I DELIVER A MESSAGE."

_...stabilise...vitals...flatline..._

Miranda turned around, looking into nothing, thinking she had heard the faint voice of Ratchet. Being quickly called back by Primus, she turned back to the orb.

"WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME. YOU MUST LISTEN TO ME!"

"I'm all ears, Primus."

Miranda swum forward, listening to what Primus had to say. Suddenly, her vision became distorted, and her hearing became clouded and blurred.

_...pulse...ECG...Clear!_

"RENEGADE HAS...SEPARATED...YOU HAVE 18..HOURS...LIVE...MUST...GET HER...SHE...WON'T...SURVIVE...EITHER.."

"What? Primus! PRIMUS!" screamed Miranda. Only 18...what? Suddenly, she remembered what Megatron had said about her not going to live much longer. Miranda gasped, not just at her realisation, but at the feeling as if a force was pulling and tugging at her, pulling her farther and farther away from the orb. Miranda's vision became blurry, then finally became all dark. Suddenly, she snapped awake, her eyes flying open to meet with Ratchet's.

"Welcome back, Miranda."

* * *

"Ratchet, apparently according to you guy's um...great god, Primus, I..."

"You've been seeing him in your visions?" asked Ratchet curiously, looking at the rambling woman lying on the bed, propped up by some cold, white hospital-bed pillows.

"Yes! I'm kinda going to..." Miranda faultered. She may have seemed tough, but death was still a subject which irked her. It was a daunting thought for her, going into the unknown. She breathed in, and continued, still staring at Ratchet "...die...in 18 hours unless I get Renegade back."

Ratchet's eyes widened. "Renegade? What do you mean? Isn't her spark..."

"No. Megatron took it." sighed Miranda. "Renegade said something about...never joining his...team...again. Do you know what that means, Ratchet? Has it something to to with the...Decepticons?" Miranda's voice was now soft, squeaky and barely a hoarse whisper, a contrast to her usually loud, deep voice. She hated to admit it, but she was scared. Scared of death. Scared of...how...she would die. Megatron had said something about her 'organic part slowly dying, pulling her with it'. Was she going to just...rot away?! Miranda's breath hitched as she felt Ironhide jab her harshly in her back.

"What is it, Ironhide?!" yelled Miranda, more than a little surprised. He looked worried and seemed to have a desperate expression his face, which from what Miranda had heard about this no-nonsense, tough-as-hell bot/man, was also quite surprising.

"Bad news, Ratchet and Miranda! We've got intel from our spies that Soundwave had developed a weapon which can transform the Decepticreeps back into their true forms! Hurry! Optimus requests your presence!"

"By The Allspark, Ironhide! Tell Prime to get the soldiers and any other backup here stat! And where's that slagheaded Demune?!"

"No idea. But we don't need her." spat Ironhide. He turned around and picked up a Walter PPK and Magnum rifle, two of the 'human-sized' rifles he had somehow got. Since the 'Human-Weapons' department had not arrived, Ironhide and the others had to make do. Of course, being Ironhide, he hogged all the good weapons, the PPK for accuracy and the rifle for bigger damage. A few other departments and other members of NEST had arrived, and so had General Morshower. Ratchet found his Glock and raced out with Ironhide, meeting up with Prime who was standing outside the Medbay waiting for the two. Ratchet closed the Medbay doors and yelled at Mirada as he left, being too caught up in the moment to stop. Miranda sat up, looking at them rush out.

"STAY THERE, MIRANDA. DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

Miranda sighed, knowing that was something she could not adhere to. She couldn't just sit here, waiting to die, hoping the others could get Renegade. She didnt care if Megatron was out there at large; she had to get Renegade back. She had to do something! The thump of steps died down as Ratchet and Ironhide got further away from the room where Miranda was being kept. She looked at the clock nearby, taking down the time. 21:34. It was night now. Miranda, having nothing else to do as of now. Miranda reclined the bed back, looking up at the ceiling idily, losing patience quickly. Noticing their was a large vent near the end of her bed on the ceiling, she perked up and quickly plotted a brilliant idea. Getting up, she noticed there was something different on her back. assuming Ratchet just fixed her broken wing. She moved to the end of her bed, and due to her height, she managed to use her one remaining tenti-claw (which had been welded by Ratchet and the other one ripped off by Megatron) to undo the screws on it. Lifting the plate away, she looked up at the vent. One little, _yet_ important question quickly popped into her mind.

_How the hell was she going to get up there?!_

Miranda shook her head. She could do it! She didnt want to stress her repaired tenti-claw with her weight by using it like a grappling hook, so she had to find an alternative. Looking around, she saw some rope. Running over to it, she then saw parts of her old tenti-claw. Looking at her own, she realized Ratchet had replaced it. She smiled as the idea of making an artificial grappling hook entered her head. She tied the strong rope to the old claw, and ran to the vent enterance. Making as little noise as posible, she leapt unceremoniously on the bed, evoking a hiss of pain from herself as she realised she still had the big wound in her side. Miranda took up her homemade weapon with her tenti-claw and extended the claw up the vent, stopping abruptly as she felt something in her mind pulling back the appendage. She looked up. Nothing was stopping her tenti-claw, only when she tried to push it up, her own body stopped her. Sensing something, she stared harder into the vent. Something then slowly flickered, and Miranda realised...Was this connected to how she could hear the conversation between Megatron and Starscream?! Noticing the flickering materialize into a line, Miranda then knew...

It was a laser. _Damn_, Miranda thought.

"If I want to get out, I have to do it fast." Moving the claw carefully around the laser, she continued until she felt a kink in the vent. Turning, her sense helped her avoid another laser and Mirand carefully and quietly dug the hook into the metal wall of the vent. Tugging the rope, Miranda smiled to herself; the claw _could_ take her weight! Miranda wrapped her legs around the base of the rope, and slowly shuffled up the wall, using her tenti-claw to assist herself. As she finally approached the entrance of the vent, she gulped. She would have to be fast to avoid detection. Inching up, she stopped short of the laser, and took a nervous breath. Suddenly, a sharp pain rocked her body, causing her to slip and fall. Bracing for the impact, she felt something at the end of her spine tug her and flip her so her head was facing the bed, which was only centimeters away from her face. Craning her head to the direction of the tug, she saw something coming from her backside.

A tail. A freaking tail.

Miranda huffed, and curled herself around using her new appendage. Grabbing the role again, she now used her tail to steady herself. Miranda crept up the rope slowly, approaching the first laser. Having a small idea spark in her mind, Miranda pushed herself into one corner of the vent wall. She was going to avoid the laser by slipping past it, sticking closely to the vent wall. A loud boom could be heard as she placed her feet into the other corner of the vent.

"Shit." snarled Miranda under her breath. She hoped the Autobots didn't hear the boom.

Miranda delicately shuffled past the laser, making as little noise as possible. Getting to the kink in the vent, Miranda heaved herself up to the horizontal section, and sat down to recover. Not a moment later, she picked up the base, and continued through the claustrophobic labyrinth, ducking under and stepping over lasers and vent coverings. As Miranda got to small vent coverings, she looked down, trying to get a reference point of where she was. She was in the front room, where a sharp right turn would lead to the exit. Turning sharply, she realized the exit was a chimney at the top of the disguised base; it was another vertical path. _Too late to go get the grappling hook_,thought Miranda. She would have to use her own tenti-claw. Sending the appendage up, she hit the vent cover, a fine mesh hidden by some rock. Clasping onto it, she tugged, sending the cover flying downwards, almost hitting Miranda an causing a resounding clatter to resonate through the vent, almost deafening Miranda.

*CLANG*

"What was that?!"

"Where?"

"In the vent!"

"Damnit!" Miranda hooked her claw over the edge of the opening, and climbed roughly up the vent, not caring if the Autobots heard her now. Miranda winced as the fire in her side rekindled, but soldiered on through the pain, finally able to climb out and taste freedom. Regaining her footing on the smooth shale, Miranda ran to the cliff of the base just as Ironhide and Optimus rushed out the door behind her.

"Miranda, get back inside! You're not safe here!"

Miranda was now stuck. As the two men approached her, she powered up her wings. Miranda did a barrel roll as she flew off, almost crashing into various rocks and the ground as she headed for Iacon, looking for Megatron, Renegade...and revenge.

* * *

**R&R please! Remeber, I love feedback from you guys!**


	46. Injuries

**Sad chapter! Thanks for the reviews, they mean LOTS to me. **

* * *

**Chapter 46**  
Injuries

Flying into Iacon, Miranda suddenly lost control as her right wing gave out, crash landing into the road leading in to Iacon, sliding as she struggled to kill her left wing's jet. She continued sliding across the tarmac, ripping her hospital gown. Finally, she was stopped in her tracks, landing on something soft.

"Oww...that really hurt." grumbled Miranda as she dizzily got up, tripping over the 'something soft' and landing in a heap once again, her leg falling over the soft thing. Hearing a pained moan come from the soft something, Miranda quickly flipped over and got up and realised that it was a person. And not just any person. Miette. Miranda quickly picked the battered woman up and brushed off her ripped clothes. Miette screamed as she saw Miranda, her mutations showing, but Miranda quickly held her, reassuring her.

"It's me, Miranda. Remember?"

Miette looked at her fearfully. Miranda studied the woman in front of had many extensive injuries, including but not limited to huge gashes, bruises and burns all over her lithe body. Miette was shaking badly, and was hyperventilating, occasionally uttering odd sounds which Miranda realized to be shattered words.

"The...they...took...took...me...I was..." Miette was cold, and Miranda could tell something bad had happened to her. She was traumatised to the point that she couldn't move unless Miranda moved her. However, Miranda was interested in what Miette had seen. She knew this was related to the aliens; after all, Miette was a NEST agent, and the pink stains on her ripped white shirt...Miranda turned Miette to face her, and stared into her glazed green eyes, trying to calm her down.

"Miette. Tell me what happened." Miette looked up at Miranda, her eyes frozen and her mouth struggling to form coherent words. Miette suddenly hugged Miranda tight, and cried into her, finally managing to get some strangled words out of her trembling mouth.

"Help me! I was kidnapped...by Decepticons! Miranda!" Miranda held the trembling woman, trying to comfort her. Miette was in shock: she needed urgent medical and psychological care. Miette was getting weaker, but Miranda needed to know what she had seen.

"Miette. What did you see?"

"Mer...mer...cedes...going to base...after I was...kidnapped...Sound...Sound..."

"Soundwave?" answered Miranda. Miette only shyly nodded, her face gleaming with tears.

"Did they take you anywhere?"

Miette nodded. "Sp...space...ship..." she leaned on Miranda, too tired to move. Suddenly, a gruff man in a black shirt approached them.

"Demune! What happened?!" yelled Ironhide. He swept up Miette bridal-style, and called the base on an old-style transistor radio, probably from the 80's.

"I found Demune. Returning to base now. And Miranda! Come with...SHOCKWAVE! DUCK!" Ironhide threw Miette over his left sholder and whipped out his gun and flicked off the safety. Miranda knocked the gun out of his hand, earning a sharp tug on her head by the enraged man standing next to her.

"Ironhide! Don't you see? We got a 'Con..." Miranda looked around to find Ironhide's target. Spotting a purple-clad woman standing to the north, she indicated to her. "...here and we're not ready to face Megatron! We can't start our own assault when we are disadvantaged and they are ADVANTAGED!" Ironhide cocked his head, processing the idea. Ironhide lowered his weapon, and shoved Miranda to the girl while he hid behind a building.

"If you want it your way, then go talk to her! She'll know something!" snarled Ironhide, obviously pissed being not being allowed to shoot and kill a Decepticon. Miranda walked closer to the woman, who stared at her. She had scruffy hair, which was bright purple, with a large bang over one of her eyes just like Sondra. She had bright yellow eyes-which confused Miranda-and she had a rather...substantial chest. The woman strutted over to Miranda, and stared at her, eyes wide seeing her mutations.

"Piercing fanatic..." was all the woman uttered, before walking off.

"Hey! Come back here!" yelled Miranda. The woman turned around, but didn't move. Her icy stare boring holes into Miranda.

"What do you want?" said the woman, her thick Russian accent making her words hard to understand her."Name's Chokk Waive, sister of Sondra Waive."

Miranda's eyes widened. Sondra's sister? Well, she did have the looks of her. Chokk walked over to Miranda, who was a head shorter than her. Miranda looked over her once more, and then suddenly, a suddenly, a shot rang out. Ironhide. Chokk fell to the ground, a large shot in her leg.

"IRONHIDE!"

"Sorry." He didn't seem remorseful at all. Miranda sighed. No one would change this guy's mind. Miranda shook her head, and went to picked up the unconscious woman, pulling up her sleeves, recoiling as she saw her arms. Pasty, white, and with black veins running through them. Miranda sighed, knowing of her fate. She was scared. It had been about an hour according to her phone, which she found in her hospital gown. She had to remember to thank Ratchet for that. Obviously he knew her better. Ironhide tapped her on the sholder, waking her out of her trance. Hiding her fear and putting on her serious face, she swept up Chokk and walked back to the base with Ironhide. She then pretended to be angry at him, hoping he wouldn't notice her fear.

"You idiot! Imagine if Megatron saw us?!"

Ironhide snorted. He felt relieved he shot the 'Con.

"At least she can still be interrogated..." sighed Miranda.

After a long an uneventful walk back to the base, Ironhide put Miette on his sholder again. He approached the base, and the door opened.

"Report!"

"Demune has been located! We have also captured Shockwave!" yelled Ironhide, dropping Miette off into Ratchet's awaiting arms and instructing Miranda to go put Chokk into the interrogation and holding cell. Miranda ran to the room and placed her on the cold, hard bench meant as a bed for any person held in the cell. Placing her down, Miranda suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her.

"Aaarrrgghhh!" Miranda fell to her knees, holding her side in agony. Her vision gave out, and everything became a twisted whirl. She started to convulse, foam leaking out the side of her mouth.

_Miranda..._

What was happening to her?! Was this the first phase of her organic part dying?! Miranda shivered, and picked herself up, wiping the foam from her mouth. She was taken aback when she realized her metal fangs had grown out much further than before.

"Miranda?!" screamed Ratchet, who just at that moment, ran into the room. Miranda stared at Ratchet, her skin now pale, but her mutations now much bigger. It was as if...

"Miranda! Your mutations are absorbing your organic part! This means..." Ratchet paused, thinking about his conclusion "...You're going to die faster! Miranda! You must get back to the Medbay!" Ratchet roughly took Miranda's unusually cold hand, and dragged her back to the room. She was cold and clammy, and was not putting up any resistance to Ratchet's vice-like hold. Miranda's situation was dire, but Ratchet wasn't going to give up on her yet. Ratchet threw the withered young woman on the bed in the Medbay, and promptly checked her over. By this stage, Miranda had almost slipped into unconsciousness.

"No...this is really bad!"

Miranda replied with a pained moan. Her organic body had begun shutting down, which was extremely painful for her, herself letting out the occasional gasp and screech of pain. However, she was now so weakened by the ever-growing mechanical appendages on her that the only sound she could make was a quiet moan. Her tail soon became so large it starting curling around her legs, trapping her to the berth while still growing longer. Ratchet took up a large needle filled with nutrients which would keep her organic portion going. As Ratchet readied the needle to stab into Miranda's side, the large tail knocked the syringe out of Ratchet's hands. As the sharp appendage rose up like a cobra, Ratchet stepped back.

"Uuuggghh..." Miranda groaned. "Ratcheee...eeet..." Ratchet looked down at Miranda, who had just regained conciousness. The tail, seeing its chance, flew out at Ratchet, who ducked just in time. The tail crashed into a machine, sending sparks flying everyone. Ratchet screamed out for assistance, as he had no gun or any weapon equipped, and obviously, human skin was no match for Cybertronian metal. Ratchet leapt out of the way as an IV drip pole fell, and hopped right into the grasp of the tail. Ratchet yelled again as he was gradually constricted by the large tail.

"RATCHET! DUCK!" Ironhide burst in, guns ready. He blasted Miranda's tail, causing the huge appendage to drop Ratchet, who fell to the ground in a heap, slumping to one side as he bagan breathing again.. Ironhide continued his random blasting, often missing the tail and hitting valuable medical equipment, and finally stopped as he realized he had exhausted all the ammo he had with him at the moment, which, being Ironhide, was a _lot_. Ironhide was still not done with the tail, though. He, in one foolish and headstrong mood, leapt at the metal appendage, his heavy weight weighing it down for a moment. He latched on, and roared. Ratchet, realising this would weaken Miranda rapidly, screamed out at Ironhide.

"Get off her! You're weakening her!"

Ironhide, hearing his comrade's orders, reluctantly agreed, threw himself off the tail, and ran to the door just as the tail slammed down behind him, jamming the door shut.

"Ratch...che..et..." Miranda stammered out weakly. She felt like she was being pulled away, as if the life was literally being sucked out of her. She felt as if she was slowly being detached from her body. A cerulean light covered her fading body, and she felt herself being lifted up, seemingly being held up by something intangible.

"Miranda!"

Miranda gasped once more, and uttered one last word.

"Tell...the team...get the 'Con's good...bye, Ratchet..."

Miranda let out a breath, and fell back on the bed. Ratchet took up her hand.

"Wake up, Miranda!" Ratchet was pleading, but deep down, he knew it was over. Placing a hand over her chest, he could find no pulse. He held her until she slowly became cold. He noticed Miranda's chest was gloing bright blue, but knew that was only the Allspark.

"Is Miranda...alright...?" Miette trembled throught the broken door. Ratchet slowly gulped, and croaked out.

"She...she.."

"Yes?"

"She's...dead."

* * *

**NO, NO NO! IT'S NOT OVER YET! WE'RE ONLY HALFWAY! Plot twists to come. Stay tuned! Oh, and leave a review!**


End file.
